The Real Truth Behind the Empath And The Psychic
by Stephycats7785
Summary: What if Alice had been one of the vampires with Maria when Jasper was turned? How would this affect their relationship? What happens when true love must face obsession and possessiveness?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Real Truth Behind the Empath And The Psyshic**

**Author: Stephycats7785**

**Rating: T for language and violence in later chapters!**

**Pairing: Alice/Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: What if Alice had been one of the vampires with Maria when Jasper was turned? How would this affect their relationship? What happens when true love must face obsession and possessiveness?**

The moon shone high above in the sky and cast and eerie glow the surrounding area. The only sound being the thump of my trusty horse General's hooves as they met the dry dusty earth underneath us. The wind brushing against my skin as we raced forward searching for any stragglers who had been left behind during the evacuation of a small colony filled with women and children. My orders were to report back to Gavelstone and once there I would be given new orders.

I was hoping that maybe I would get to see some real action and fighting after this. It is why I joined up the ranks of the Confederate army in the first place. I had wanted to get away from home and out in to the world around me. This had been my one chance to do so. It had been my one shot to prove to my father that I was indeed a man and no longer a boy. I knew that I could make my family proud if I was given the oppurtunity.

Three shadowy figures caught my attention in the distance. Scouts for the North maybe? Stragglers who had no made it out of the last colony in time to leave with the others? Wounded soldiers needing aid? I dug my heels in to General's side in order to make him speed up. As I got closer I could see the shadowy figures had been women. They must be stragglers who would need my aid. Not that I would mind helping three beautiful woman. Females seemed to love a man in uniform.

As I reached the three woman, I climbed down off of General and took my hat off so I could bow politely in front of them. I had been raised to be a gentleman and always show respect for woman. Even if they were giving off a an air of danger. I had to fight against my urge to run and remain in my current position. After all they were only women and I was a trained soldier. Nothing they could do would be much of a threat to me.

"Do you ladies need assistance?" The words rolled off my tongue with my trademark Southern drawl. Out of all the men in my platoon, my accent was known as the most prominent.

I had made sure to keep my voice calm and relaxed. No need to alarm the three beautiful woman in front of me. All my life I had members of my friends and family telling me that I a way of calming down almost any atmosphere of emotion. They often joked I must have the ability to change the emotions of those near me. I had to admit that my way with people had come to my advantage more than once.

"Lovely and an officer." Those words had been spoken by the smallest woman on the right. I could tell she had not been addressing me. Her accent had me guessing she may be from Mississippi or somewhere close to there.

She had amost luminescent milky white skin and brilliant red eyes. Eyes the color of blood and while I knew it not to be normal, I couldn't help but stare in to the depth of her eyes. They were big and bright despite the rest of her tiny facial features. Every single thing about her was tiny. Her hieght matched that of my younger sister who was on eight years old. She had a tiny perfect nose placed in the center of her face. Tiny mouth which at this moment was curled upwards in to a half smile as she let her eyes roam over my figure.

Her hair was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was cut shorter than a lot of mens hair and it was sticking out at all angles. The color was an inky black and even though it was one of the strangest styles I had ever seen, it seemed to suite her. Try as I may, I could not picture her with long hair. I honestly do not think it would look good on her. Yet at the same time I was sure she'd be beautiful even if she happened to be bald.

Her outfit consisted of a long flowing skirt and a white shirt which fell off of her shoulders and cut off below her breasts so it showed off her fit stomach. In that moment she reminded me of a gypsy my mother had told me stories about. Bracelets and beaded necklaces adorned her neck and wrists. She must not be from around here since she, out of the three women, seemed to be the one which did not fit with the other two when it came to her appearance.

The woman of the far left was the next to speak. "You better do it Maria. I can never stop once I've started."

This woman had red eyes like the first, but that is the only thing they had in common. She had a darker tanned skin and long wavy brown hair which had been pinned up on the top of her head in a lazy bun. She wore a long flowing brown skirt and her top was a white sleeveless blouse whch she ahd covered with a white shawl in order to cover her almost bare shoulders.

The third woman stood in between the other two. She also had red eyes, but hers seemed to be a shade or two darker than the first and yet a shade lighter than the second. Her black hair was wavy in a way that matched the second woman. Unlike the second woman, she let her hair fall down around her shoulders and it framed her tanned skin. I could tell right away she was of Spanish heritage. Most likely Mexican.

She wore a white corset which hugged her perfect figure and meshed well with her skin tone. Her skirt was white as well and brushed against her ankles. She wore large silver hoop earrings and a necklace that I could not quite make out because of the dark. I noticed that none of them happened to be wearing shoes and it made me think wherever they'd come from, they must've left in a hurry.

I could see that she must be the leader of the trio. She stood with a confidence the others seemed to be lacking. Her eyes had never left my face as she stepped towards me. I could feel the urge to run creeping up my spine once again. The closer she got to me and the more intense the urge became. I had to keep reminding myself I had nothing to be scared of. My grip on General tightened when he tried to back away.

"What's your name soldier?" The woman in the middle asked as she came to stand about three inches away from me. Her red eyes darkening slightly the closer she got.

My reply was instant and somehow I had managed to keep my tone calm even though I did not feel that way in this moment. "Major Jasper Whitlock Ma'am."

From the corner of my eye I could see the woman with short hair smile when I said the word ma'am. Her head tilted as she continued to gaze at me. I fet and unexplainable pull in her direction and yet I forced myself to concentrate on the woman standing in front of me. It would be rude to turn my attention elsewhere.

"I hope you survive. You could be of great use to me." I never had time to contemplate the woman in the middles words since she took the few steps needed to reach me and stretched her arm out to tilt my head to the side.

At first I thought she may be trying to kiss me. Yet her words did not indicate that. The way she had spoken made me think I should be worried about my safety and still I could not make myself run. Curiousity had me locked in my current location. When her lips brushed against my throat I tensed and then a horrible stinging sensation, very similiar to a bee sting, peirced my throat only to be replaced seconds later with a terrible burn.

I could feel my legs falling out from under me as my hold on General fell and I heard him speed off. I braced myself for an impact that never came. Instead of falling to the ground, I felt something freezing cold and hard as stone wrap around my waist before sweeping my legs up and around. I forced my eyes open for a few seconds only to find myself looking up in to the red eyes of the gyspy woman. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and a small amount of regret.

"The burning will be gone soon." She promised as she started carrying to god knows where. How could someone so small have the strength to not only lift up my body wieght, but to carry me as well? "I'll look after you Major Jasper Whitlock. You can trust me."

TBC...

**AN: I know I should not have started another story, but I was in the mood to write something Alice/Jasper and the idea my father gave me could not be ignored. He challenged me to write a story where Alice was one of the woman with Maria the night Jasper was turned. I thought it could be very interesting to write and so I had to write it lol. I am not sure how long it will be. I would say around ten chapters or so, but my stories always end up being longer than I first intended lol. I do hope that you all like this chapter! I will warn you that Alice's character may be a little different since I had to change her past a bit to fit with the story. I'll try to keep her personality basically the same.**

**In the next chapter Jasper wakes up to his life as a vampire and Alice explains what is going on and why he was turned. There will also be a hunting scene with the two of them, but I have not decided if it will be in this next chapter or the one after that. I do not have a beta reader so I am sorry about any mistakes you may find.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Pain. Pain like any other I had ever felt in my entire life. Similiar to a lit match being dragged over the length of every inch of skin on my body. Never relenting or lessening in any way. Never a moments peace from the undescribable burning. Every second growing hotter and more intense. My organs feeling as if they would boil before leaking out of my pores. I couldn't image a pain worse than this.

I was burning. I must have gone to hell. Yes, that had to be it. I'd died on the battlefield and the three beautiful woman had been nothing more than a delusion created by my mind. My soul had been dragged to hell by demons and right now I was roasting on an open flame. Only the fires of hell could burn in such a way. By now my skin should be peeling off layer by layer. Eventually I'd be nothing more than bone and ash. My remains so destroyed they would never be able to identify my body.

The only clear thought I had during the whole roasting session was that burning seemed to take an extremely long time. Should it not be fast? Over within minutes? You can only burn for long before this nothing left correct? Yet I seemed to be burning forever. Seconds turned in to minutes. The minutes then bleeding in to hours. I'm not how time went by. Days could of come and gone and I would never know the difference. Years and even and it still would not matter. All I could focus on was the fire. Wouldn't anybody do something? Why not just finish me off by chopping off my head? Anything would be better than this.

The one constant other than the flames of course, was a cold hardness against what I could only guess to my hand. It burned less than the rest of my body and I was thankful to whoever or whatever relieved the hot flames during my torment. I chose to try and concentrate on that rather the rest of my body. I wasn't sure if it would ever stop, but I had lost hope by counting the seconds. After four hours of counting my mind had lost track and that is when I focused on whatever was wrapped around my hand like a cool cloth. In that moment it had become my only salvation.

Thankfully the burning did less after what seemed to be a life time. The flame were still there, but they didn't burn as hot. A dying ember fighting to stay white hot and loosing the battle. It did not happen to be cooling as fast as I wished, yet anything was better than nothing at all. I had always been told to look at the glass as half full than rather half empty. What I wouldn't give for a glass of ice water right now. That would most definately put a stop to the burning. Water was fires worse enemy after all.

Flickers of motion came back to my limbs when the fire started to retreat. First I could feel my fingers start to twitch. Small and almost unnoticable movements at first, but quickly the movents became more confident. Eventually I was able to create a fist. Great for if I needed to hit somebody. Now if only I could my arm to move and then maybe my legs and I would be all set. Having the ability to open my eyes would not be a bad thing either. Then I would be able to see hell in all of it's terrible glory.

"Is it done yet? I do not have time to waste with his turning. I have an army that needs training." A voice penetrated my ears and it sounded familiar. I couldn't seem to pinpoint it though. I knew it and yet I could not place it it. To say it was frustrating would be an understatement.

A softer and much sweeter voice answered the first. I could detect fear and slight worry in the words though the speaker hid them both exceptionally well. "The change takes _time _Maria. It has been barely three days. You cannot rush the process. It is almost done though. He should be waking any moment."

"When he awakens I want you to take him and teach him to hunt. I do not need more of my numbers destroyed because he cannot control his hunger. I have learned from that mistake and it will not happen again." Another cold touch against my chin and jaw. I could feel someone squeezing my face between a thumb and forfinger. In this touch I found no comfort. I felt death and danger and if I'd had the strength I would've turned away. "This one is special. I knew it the moment I set eyes on him. He will be very useful to us. He will help my army become unstoppable."

Footsteps alerted me to the fact the speaker had left. By this point I had regained my ability to open my eyes. I had blink by the blinding brightness. I knew there was no light and that it was night, and yet I could see everything so clearly. Like looking in to a magnifying glass. I could count the peices of straw littering the floor. I could see every pair of red eyes which were now aimed in my direction. I could hear rats as they scurried around to find hiding spots in the corner of the barn where I had been taken.

"It will take a few minutes for your eyes to adjust." The honey like words came from the woman sitting next to me.

It was then I realized I had been laying on a bed made of hay. I could feel the roughness poking in to my back. Feel the tiny fibers rubbing against my skin and causing a feeling of irritation. When I was a boy, I had hated being ordered to feed the horses. The hay would get under my clothes and make me itchy. I would usually bully my younger brother in to doing it for me. I brushed a few peices away from the back of my neck as I sat up.

I moved slowly and took time to study the woman next to me. She had crouched down on to her knees as she studied me. Her position could be taken as defensive, but I did not see that way. Her expression held no hint of fear or hostility. If anything she seemed more curious than anything else. Her dark red eyes gazing at my face as her head tilted to the side. Her hand reached out to touch the side of my face and I flinched. Not because I feared her, but rather a reflex caused by the last experience I remembered of having someone touch me. Last time it had caused the burning and I truly did not want it to return.

"I will not harm you. Still, it is good you feel the need to be defensive. Maria will be pleased no doubt." Her hand fell to her side and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

I recognized her now that I had the time to study her. She had been one of the three woman I had believed needed my assistance. She was the gyspy one with strange hair and piercing eyes. The one who seemed to feel guilty when I stumbled on she and her two companions. The one who'd had unbelievable strength as she lifted and carried me to wherever it was we were. The one which seemed different than the others. More human than the other two if I had use a word to describe her in the moments we had first met.

She had a wieght on her shoulders now even as I studied her. A wieght that someone so young should never have. It took a lot of death and carnation for someone to become so mature and this woman surely could not have seen anything as bad as I or my brothers in arms. Yet her eyes told a different story. She had the eys of someone centuries old and yet that could not be could it? This was reality and not a fable created by mothers to encourage the imagination of their children.

"Maria? You talk about yourself in third person?" When I spoke the sound reached my ears and I could not help it when I put my fingers to my throat. I did not sound the same. I sounded wrong from the way I remembered. The voice I had heard was much to smooth and perfect to be mine.

The girl next to me let out a bell like laugh. Her hand flew to her mouth to try and stifle the laughter. It was extremely cute when she giggled even worse after realizing what she had been doing. "You think I am Maria? She would be extremely angry if she ever found out. Maria doesn't like not being the center of attention. You don't have to worry about me telling her though. It can be a secret between you and me. I'm Alice by the way."

I inclined my head out of habit. "Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am."

My head raised in time to see her bite her bottom lip. She seemed to be sad and I wonder what I had said to cause the sudden sadness. I hadn't meant to cause her depression. I would never want to be the reason she frowned. "Whitlock is a very nice last name. I don't have a last name. Well not that I can remember. I honestly do not even know if my real name is Alice. Maria says that is what they called me. Mary Alice, but I did not like the Mary part so I just go by Alice now."

"I think Alice is a fine name ma'am." I told her while reaching out to touch her hand in a comforting gesture. My left hand had reached up to scratch at my throat. It itched and burned horribly. I even tried clearing my throat, but my efforts did no good.

"Oh how rude of me!" Alice jumped to her feet and took my hand. She pulled me up with no effort of her part at all. "You must be dying of thirst. I do not want you think I did it on purpose. Sometimes I get to talking and I end up not remembering what I was supposed to be doing in the first place. You should come with me so I can find you someone to eat. Maria will kill me if I leave you to starve."

I thought her last sentence was meant to be taken as a joke and so I laughed. My laughter died after a few seconds when I saw Alice wasn't laughing with me. Her expression was deadly serious and the air of fear radiated off of her in waves. It had me wondering just how bad this Maria person was and what she had done to make Alice so afraid of facing her wrath.

Also, what had she meant when she said get me somebody to eat? Was it a mistake of words or something else? For some reason I did not believe she'd said the wrong thing. There was something going on that I had not been let in on. I sure that soon enough I would know. Part of me wasn't sure I _wanted _to know.

TBC...

**AN: Here is the next chapter to my Alice and Jasper story. I have decided to keep the chapters short because it just seems to flow better that way. This story is very fun for me to write since it is something different and unique from what I usually write. I have a lot of it planned. In this chapter I had wanted to make it clear that Alice and Jasper still have that instant connection. I always found his trust in her very sweet and romantic and I wanted to keep it that way. They will still have the connection because I think it is needed for them to handle what they will have to face in later chapters. I also wanted to keep Maria's interest in Jasper since it plays a big part in this story. I do hope you all liked it and I would love to hear what you thought about it!**

**Oh btw this whole story is most likely going to be in Jasper's pov. I thought about it a lot and his pov seemed to be the best choice. I wanted to see the story in his eyes. I may do one-shot of different moments in Alice or Maria's pov. If you have a moment you want to see in their eyes then let me know and I will try to get to it. :)**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The pain was coming back to me as I had feared when I woke up. It was not spreading throughout my body as before, but rather stayed in the center of my throat. I felt as if I had breathed in a living flame which had started to grow inside of my wind pipe. The closer we got the small group of soldiers and the worse it would become. What was happening to me? Was this some kind of new kind of torture technique created by the Yankees? Maybe I had been drugged and taken by these woman so they would be able to test the results on me?

"Since it is your first time I would suggest going for the biggest one. It will help to sate your hunger longer." Alice was crouched down besides me as we hid under the cover of some bushes. "Don't worry if you make a mess the first time. My first hunt did not go very well. I ended up being to rough and ripping out the womans throat. Blood coated every surface of my body and it took two days to get all of off of my body. You will improve over time."

Her words were not making any sense and to be brutally honest, I started to question her mental stability. Here we were and she was talking about comitting murder like it was something she did on a daily basis. Had I encountered a group of murderers? Would they try to convert me to their way of thinking? I am sure three woman I met would have no trouble converting men to their cause and this had me wondering why they had chosen me of all people. When it was because I was an officer. Could they be hoping I had some pull among my men? They had seem very pleased when learning I was a Major.

Two off the men left and that left three. I could hear them as they headed off in to places unkown. Even when their footsteps should be nothing more than echoes in the wind, it would seem I could still hear them. My eyes jerked back in the direction of the remaining men. In the corner of my eye I was able to catch movement from Alice as she rushed forward with a burst of unbelievable speed. How I could see her movements in every frame when I should not be able to see them at all had me perplexed.

I watched in horror as she took one of the men's head between her tiny hands before twisting. The young man's head jerked with a sickening crack and his knees buckled as he fell to the ground with his head at an unnatural angle. I knew instantly that he was dead. Funny thing to me was the fact this was my first time really seeing a dead body up close. I wanted to take a closer look, but at the moment I happened to be to buisy watching Alice as she took the smaller of the two remaining men and sank her teeth in to the flesh of his throat. I watched in surprised horror as a few drops of blood dribbled down her chin. The crimson liquid calling out desperately to some part of me deep down.

The larger man made a move towards the tiny figure of Alice and that is when I acted. I moved with a speed unknown to me before and within half a second or maybe even less, I had the man's arms pinned behind his back with my teeth penatrating the skin over his jugular. The rational part of my brain screamed out that this was murder and the animal inside of me growled back in warning. I did not care if this was murder. All I cared about was getting every last drop of liquid out of this man. It seemed to be the antidote to the burning in my throat. Sweet relief started to take it's place and I couldn't be bothered to stop now. I once heard that death is one of the most intimate things you can share with another person and I had not understood before, but now I knew what the speaker had been trying to say. I was in full agreement as of this moment.

The blood did not seem to be coming as quickly as before and soon it stopped all together. I dropped the body carelessly and saw Alice watching me. Her glowing red eyes taking in the scene before she motioned with her head to the path the other two soldier's had taken. We were both thinking the same thing and I needed not hear her words to know it. At the same time we both started running and following the thumping of what I assumed to be the men's heart. Soon we had them cornered and the beating coming from their chest must have doubled or even tripled if I were hearing correctly. They did not give anything away with their facial expressions and I silently gave them credit for pulling that off. Not many could look death in the face and not piss themselves. Luckily I would not be forced to deal with the stench of urine on top of everything else.

One of them was aiming a gun at my tiny companian yet not once did she flinch. She simple reached out with one hand and bent the barrel of the gun down in a half moon shape. I would have been impressed if I hadn't been so focused on the mouth watering smell. It caused the animal in me to lash out against it's cage as it demanded to be fed. I tilted my head and darted forward to lift the man off the ground with one hand. I do not clearly remember my teeth breaking the skin, but I did feel the warm blood spurt in to my mouth and the satisfied groan which left my lips. I heard a matching groan come from beside me as Alice fed off of her victim.

I knew I could no longer be human. I knew it and still my mind did not want to process it. If not human then what could I be? A demon of some sort trapped on the earthly plane because of my sins perhaps? This seemed to be the only logical explaination in a very not so logical way. I'd read stories about demons and woman who took humans and turned them to the side of the living dead. Beings who were forced to feed off of others to survive. Had I become a victim to such women? It would explain the unnatural beauty they all all shared. The red eyes which no living human should have. Would my eyes be red as well? With no mirror around I could not know for sure. My best guess would have to be yes.

A thump told me that the small demon beside me had finished with her meal. I removed my teeth for a fraction of a second to snarl in warning. This man and what was left of his life belonged to me. I would not let her try to take him away from me. I needed the liquid of his life to stop the more I drank and less the burn. His blood quenched the fires and I would be damned for a second time if she did something to stop that. When she did not make a move to steal my current meal, I continued feeding until he ran dry and I felt as if my stomach would burst. The warm sloshy feeling reminded of big family dinners at Christmas. What would my family think of me if they could see me like this? Would I want to kill them to? Would I be forced in to taking their lives in order to survive?

I dropped the body of the nameless man and looked down at my hands. Blood coated my fingers and palms. It was quite the contrast to my paper white flesh. The blood of the innocent threatening to soak in to my flesh and stain me with my sins. I tried to tell myself that I had done nothing wrong. This is what I was created to do now. I was nothing more than a killer. What's the difference between what I just did and killing other soldier's in the midst of battle? It was the same thing was it not? Either way you wanted to look at it I had become nothing more than a filthy murderer. A monster forced to hide in the shadows forever. Forced to live my own personal hell. Burning at the hands of my unnatural desire for blood. Hell was not a place, it was something you became. I am almost sure of that now.

Small hands grabbed mine and I snapped out of my daze to look down at the lovely, but oddly enough clean Alice. I wanted to rip my hands away and snap her neck like she had done to the man only minutes before. After all, she and her friends were the reason I had become this thing. They took away my humanity and my soul. Yet when I saw her eyes I could not picture her as a monster. She carried regret and pain so much that I could swear I could taste it. Or better yet, I felt as if I could feel her pain better than I would've been able to if it were my own. No devil would every carry an ounce of remorse for their sins and she did. She regretted what had to be done. Perhaps she even felt regret for having sentenced me to an existance such as this.

"It's better this way for them. They won't have to suffer." She whispered while letting go of my hands and crouching down in front of the bodies. She crossed them with her pointer finger as a way to give the soul's peace. Another thing a monster should not be bothered with doing. "We need to burn the bodies since there is no time to bury them. Please get me some wood will you? I will retrieve the other bodies."

I felt no reason to ask her how she would carry them. I was finished with not believing in every possible situation. Anything could happen and I was living or unliving proof of that fact. I was not quite sure how it worked exactly. I would have to ask her after we completed the task at hand. I followed her orders easily and grabbed as much wood as I could carry. This extra strength would have been useful as a child. I covered the bodies when she returned and watched her use a match to start a fire. She muttered rest in peace before dropping the match and watching the wood and bodies catch fire. She took a step back and stood next to me while we watched the bodies burn. We stood in uncomfortable silence as we did so.

When only ash remained did Alice look at me. Her eyes sad and helpless looking. I reached out to touch her hand softly. Despite what had happened to me, I did not want her to feel guilt. "I am sorry this happened to you Jasper. I wish we had not found you when we did.I never wanted anyone to be issued this fate. If I could, I would give you the same quick death as these men. I am sorry to say that your fate is something much worse. You were chosen for a very violent cause and I am partly to blame for this. I promise to protect you as much as I can. I'll look out for you and never leave you alone with the others if I can."

"What am I?" I asked and studied my hands again. I could not get the feeling off death off of me.

Her sweet voice reached my ears as she took one of my bloodied hands and squeezed my fingers gently. How she could be so gentle after having done what she did moments before confused me. "It is not only what you are. It is what we both have become. We are both damned."

TBC...

**AN: I actually thought that this chapter came out really well. I know I could have went in to more detail, but I like it the way it is. If it is short I am sorry about that, but I am not feeling well. I have a horrible cold. I wanted to update this though and so I hope that you like this chapter. I know Jasper did not freak out and I figured he would try to understand it since he finds no reason to flip out over something he has no control over. Alice wasn't very happy in this I know, but to have a happy Alice in this chapter seemed wrong. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything rom Twilight!**

My first week as a vampire was not as I would've expected. Being part of the undead ended up not being anything like the stories I had been told as a child. I would have believed myself to burn in the sunlight or crosses to scar my demon flesh and yet none of this happened. When the brilliant light of the sun hit my pale marble flesh no flames burst forth. Instead a prism of colors shot out in every direction. Like diamonds catching the light and showing their beauty off for miles.

With so many myth's ending up being false, it was hard to know which were true and which were not. If it had not been for Alice and her guidance in my first week of vampiric life I am not sure how long it would've taken me to figure out the truth of what I am. Being with her made things easier to accept. Whenever I spent time with Alice it felt as if everything would be alright. Calm surrounded me and the horror and death that usually filled my endless days and nights seemed to vanish even if only for a little while.

I usually hunted with Alice on a daily basis. She said that it would not always be this way. Eventually I would be able to go longer between feedings. Especially after my first year of Newborn life. I would have more control then and it would be easier. Atleast that is what she told me. She never liked to talk about what would happen after my first year of life as a vampire. It always seemed to bother her. Sometimes I felt as if she were keeping something from me.

Alice often times confused me. When we hunted together alone I felt free and happy. We would talk about anything and I honestly did feel alive with her. Her laughter, her smile, her crazy stories always had me on the edge of euphoria. Then we would be with the others and she completely changed. Sadness would radiate from her as she huddled in the corner. She never smiled at the others and tended to keep to herself. The two of us would never communicate when with the group. It's almost as if she was ashamed to be seen with me. Or perhaps she was afraid.

As of right now I was training with a few of the other males. I had quickly learned that if you did not know how to fight then you would not last. Apparently I'd been created to be part of an army. Constant battles for territory plagued the South underneath the human world. Vampires were constantly at war and I supposed it had been luck that I had been found by Maria. Her army seemed to wipe out all others without much of a problem. I figured it had to do with the special ones as she called them.

Some vampires had gifts. I thought of them as extra senses if you wanted to look at it that way. From what I had been told it was rare for a vampire to have an extra sense. Alice could see the future. I had been sceptical at first until she showed me. Based on what someone decides she can see the outcome of the choice you make. Yet if the choice you makes changes then her vision does the same. She had explained it was because of the fact that nothing is ever set in stone.

Maria was always looking for specials. The last few days she had spending a lot of time with me. She thought that I may have the ability to do something without knowing it yet. Alice seemed to think so as well. She told me on a hunt that no matter what I could never tell the others about the fact I may have a talent. If the other Newborns knew they would kill me in a instant. My undead brothers did not like competition and if I was a special then I had moved from brother to enemy who must be dealt with.

"That is enough!" Maria's voice broke through the training and I quickly lept back from the man I had been training with. My eyes spotted Alice standing next to Maria with her head down. She seemed so sad and I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I knew the time would not be right. I'd have to wait until we were alone. Maybe when we hunted later in the day. "Jasper would you please come over here for a moment?"

Obeying I quickly made my way to Maria. I stood in front of her with rapt attention. "Yes Ma'am?"

The Spanish beauty reached out to caress my cheek. The touch was strange and foriegn. She never showed physical attention unless it was a violent act or she was was rewarding you. I could not think of what I had done to earn a reward. "It seems that our little Alice has had a vision. You're even more special than I first imagined."

I looked to Alice hoping for some sort of clue as to what was going on. She wouldn't meet my eye and I felt a wave of confusion wash over me. I saw Maria smile widely as she stepped closer. I tilted my head still not understanding. What was going on? "I don't understand?"

"You will soon Jasper." She replied and before I could make heads or tails of her movements, Maria was kissing her. Her hard stone lips pressed against mine. Surprise filled my entire being as she threw herself at me. I remained frozen as she wrapped her arms around my neck before brushing her lips against mine one last time as she pulled away. "Alice will explain everything when you hunt this evening. After you get back I want you to find me. We have a lot to discuss."

She turned to walk away and I simply stood there. Alice had looked up and instead of the usual joy I had become acustomed to seeing, her eyes were filled with despair and a small amount of betrayal. I went to open my mouth so I could speak to her, but she simply shook her and turned away. I knew it was time for us to hunt and so I followed her. My fingers touching my lips quickly as I went through everything in my mind again. I replayed the events and still I did not grasp what had happened. Hopefully Alice would be able to shed some mediphorical light on the situation.

TBC...

**AN: This is a filler chapter to set up what happens in the next. I needed to show how Maria becomes more interested in Jasper. In the next chapter it will be longer and you will find out exactly why Alice seems betrayed and what she saw. You will always see how far Maria is willing to go in order to have the best army possible. I do feel bad for Jasper and how she uses him, but I feel worse for Alice. Anyways let me know what you thought about this chapter. I do hope that you all liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The shining blue stars with a white glow seemed to smile down at me as I lay with my head resting on my arms in the grass outside the barn. Everyone else was either hunting or training and yet here I am looking up at the sky and silently wishing I could be one of the many stars so many billions of miles away. Maybe my life would be simpler if I were. It couldn't be nearly as complicated as it were right now. Moments like this I craved a simple life.

It has been only ninety six hours since Alice explained to me I had a power. I am still not sure I believe her. I have a special talent? It's not as if I can fly or set flames with my eyes. I haven't had any flashes of the future nor do I seem to an extra physical talent. As far as powers seemed to go it looked as if I had gotten to short end of the stick. Reading minds would be useful in an army would it not?

Both Maria and Alice seemed to think my power was extremely amazing. The ability to control emotions impressed them and left feeling left out power wise. What use was a power like that? I could egg on a fight and in a way I suppose I can see how that would be a benefit when we are at war, but is that all I am really good for? Is that the only use of my talent? Could I only be good for causing hate between two groups to bubble over? This is not a very comforting thought to me. I want to be worth more than that. I want to be more than a tool in some mythical war among vampires.

"You know if we were human we should be cold." I turned my head to see Alice come to lay next to me. She did not take the time to glance at my face, but at least she did not hate me. I had gotten the feeling the last few with the way she avoided me. Now it is as if we are back on track if we had ever been on any kind of track that is. "I don't remember feeling cold. I don't remember warmth. I have no memories of my family or friends I may have had during my human life. I do not even remember where I was born or the kind of things I liked. Did I enjoy being outside or was I more of an indoor girl? Did I have a special man in my life? Had I finished my schooling? What were my goals for life?"

Rolling on my side I smiled at her. "I see you as being an outdoor kind of girl. You're much to free to be captured in a house all the time."

Finally she turned to face me. A small yet curious smile resting on her lips. "What else do you see? When you look at me what kind of impression do you get?"

"Give a moment to take a good look at my lady." I replied and sat up. I let my eyes wander the length of her body as I took her body language. After a moment I had my assement all ready for her to hear. I offered my hand to help her in to a sitting position. "From the way you tend to relax with the fewer people around, I am taking a guess in the wind that while you could handle if crowd if needed, you prefered to be around fewer people. You never wanted to change for anyone and you always stuck up for who you are. It's all in the eyes." I told her and brushed my thumb against her cheek. "You have very intense eyes and it makes me beleive you were probably a very intense person in life. A breath of fresh air. Someone who could never be tamed. I bet you had crazy high ambitions for life as well."

"So you think I was crazy?" Her brow crinkled a bit in disapointment.

I was quick to reassure her. "No not at all. I think that you were the type of person who never wanted to settle down. You probably had a milliion things you wanted to do in life. You could never choose only one path. That is why I think you have the power you do. Because you had so many roads in life that you never got to travel and so now you have the ability to see the future ahead of time and have a chance to make the best choices for you and those around you."

"Please stop doing that." Alice whispered and pushed herself away from me slightly. I sent her a look of confusion and she pushed herself back slightly. "You are projecting your emotions on to me. I am not sure which belong to me and which are really mine. It can be quite destracting."

"I am sorry." I appologized almost instantly. "I had no idea I was doing anything. I still do not fully understand how this emotion manipulating ability works exactly. To be honest I am not even sure I actually have the talent you seem to believe I do."

Alice shot me a half smile. "Are you question my visions?"

Realizing how that could've been taken, I tried to backtrack as quickly as I could. I even stumbled over my worlds slightly. "I did not mean to offend you Alice. I am sure that your visions are usually right. I only meant to say that I simply do not feel like I have a special talent. I-"

"Calm down Jasper. I was only joking with you." The smaller vampire shook her head in my general direction. "Untense there soldier or I may think that you will shatter in to a million pieces. You know the fact that we are dead does not mean we still cannot joke around."

"I know that Miss Alice." I thickened my Texan accent deeply since I know that Alice found it funny when I did so. I did not want her to think that when my heart had stopped beating that I had lost the ability to be funny.

"Real cute Mister Jasper." She grinned and poked my arm. I never could place Alice's accent. Sometimes it sounded as if she had been from Mississippi and other times I had to wonder if maybe she wasn't from of the upper places of Texas. One of these days I am sure I would figure it out. "Now there is a reason I came out here tonight. I am supposed to work with you on how to control your power. Maria says you are no good to her if you cannot learn how to work your gift."

Something struck me in her statement and I couldn't hold back my question. "So even if I cannot grasp the concept of my power I would still be of use to you then?"

Her tiny hand reached out to cover mine. "You would always be important to me Jasper. Even if you did not have a power. Even if you were still human. You're fine exactly the way you are. Never doubt that you aren't a good man. If there are ever moments that you doubt this fact, all you have to is find me and I swear I will do whatever I have to in order to remind you of who you are."

TBC...

**AN: So I think this chapter came out pretty well. I kind of wanted to have a bonding moment between Jasper and Alice. I wanted to show how they sort of click no matter what. I needed to show part of the bond they have so you understand things to come. Anyways, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter Alice works with Jasper on how to control his power. I think it will have some cute and funny moments. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Feel happy...Feel joy..Feel euphoric..Come on and feel anything! _I couldn't hold back the growl in my throat when Alice stood there and the annoyed expression remained on her face. We had been at the for hours and still nothing. Not once had I managed to manipulate her emotions. It had started to make us both a little cranky.

"You're trying to hard." The smaller vampire told me as she placed her hand on her hips. "You are trying to force it. It is not going to be successful if you try to force it. Trust me when I say this since I know from experience. Having and extra since is not something you can make happen. Like with my visions, if I try to force them it actually hurts and usually I don't see what I am trying to see. This is something you have to let come natural to you. Eventually it will become as easy as breathing is to most humans."

I had a counter all ready for her statement. "Some humans have a hard time breathing. It is not as easy fo rthem as it is for others. My cousin Tommy had it from the day he was born. He was unable to do other activities like others his age. He never was allowed to play outside as long as the other children."

Her eyebrow raised in amusement though I know that had nothing at all to do with my ability to control emotions. "You do have a point there. Still, I do think that you have such a problem. Your problem is the fact you cannot seem to grasp on to the idea there maybe people out there with powers you cannot yet understand. Because you have never seen it with your own eyes, you are unable to accept it."

"Your statement is not entirely the truth." I responded as I relaxed. It was nice to talk for a few moments instead of having to concentrate on something I could not seem to figure out no matter how hard I tried. "I know powers exist out there. I have seen you with your visions. I have seen some of the others. I do not nessasarily need to see it to understand it."

As I waited for Alice to respond, I noticed a relaxed smile come to erst on her lips. Then I noticed her expression to one of confusion. Finally a huge smile broke out on her face and she lunged at me in order to wrap her arms around me. "You did it!"

Fustration began to creep down my spine. "I wasn't even trying! This is so utterly fustrating. I have no idea how to control this power I've been given."

The look on the tiny seers face must have matched mine. To see her so fustrated was actually quite adorable. "Why can you not just be happy that you were able to do it? My point has only been proven. As long as you are not trying to force it then it works. I think you need to feel it in order to make someone feel it as well. Now come and sit with me."

She pulled me down in to a sitting position and grabbed my hands. When Alice started to stare at me intently I grew nervous. "What exactly are you expecting me to do?"

The smile she sent my way immediately had me relaxing. She had a way of doing that whenever I felt tense. Her smile had become the cure to any of my bad days or moments. "I only want you to sit me and enjoy the night. I am not going to push you to do something you that you do not want to try. If you can't do then it is as simple as that."

"Are you saying there is no way I can learn to control this?" I frowned slightly and pursed my lips together. I happened to take that as a challenge. "I will learn to master this new skill of mine. You my dear little Alice, you are going to help me do it."

Taking a deep unneeded breath, I let my eyes lock with hers. She had said something about me having to feel the emotions in order for her to feel them. I began to think of times I had gone through as a child which caused me great joy. The first time I had gotten to ride a horse, the first day of school, and the time my father had taken me out to teach me how to shoot a gun. Those had been moments in my life I would never forget. Moments I would cherish forever.

"Whatever you are thinking about has you so happy." Her carmel coated words snapped me out of my daze. I noticed the grin on her face and I couldn't help it when I smiled back. "I wish I had memories that could cause such joy."

"You will just have to make some Alice. It's never to late to make a new start." I continued to hold her hands in mine. It was odd since I know they should feel cold and yet I felt warmth radiating from them. "You told me that you would always remind me I was a good man and my vow to you is the promise that I will help you create good memories. Ones which can out wiegh the bad."

Her red eyes sparkled with happiness. "This is a good way to start-"

Her sentence cut off as her eyes went blank. I felt my body tense when my whole body seemed to cold. Almost as if I were empty of any kind of emotion. I could not tear my eyes away from hers. They had seemed to grow cloudy and her posture had also gone completely stiff. She wasn't breathing nor doing anything to let me know if she were alright. I had started to grow worried when suddenly she blinked and shook her head. It was then I felt a wave of fear pass over me.

"What is it? What did you see?" I questioned and squeezed her hand.

I could only assume she had seen something. She told me that she went blank when she recieved a vision, but considering I had never seen one before I had no been prepared. They left her so vulnerable. It made me uncomfortable to see her in such a state. What happened if she got a vision in the midst of battle? I would have to remember to keep an eye out for her in moments of a fight.

Her smile did not return. The sparkle in her eyes seemed to have faded and she let out a defeated sigh. "We go in to battle in two days time. The decision has been made and that is why I saw it. I always hate having to see a war even if I know we will win. The death bothers me greatly."

As we stood up I offered her comfort by wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you Alice I promise."

"You don't have to worry about me. This is not my first war." She replied as we headed back towards the barn with the others. My best guess being were all about to hear about the war and what part we would play. I kept glancing at the pixie vampire as we walked together. I still planned to look after her. Even though she told me she could take care of herself.

TBC...

**AN: I was in the middle of writing this chapter when a virus attacked my computer. So when I finally fixed it well when my mother did, I wrote the end rather quickly. Sorry it was not longer, but the war chapter should be. I am excited about that chapter since you will get to see Jasper in his first ever fight and how he comes across his first scar. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked this chapter. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Alice had told me there would be a war, I am not sure what I had been expecting exactly. I knew the meaning of war and yet as the group of vampires ran towards us, I realized this would be unlike anything I had ever been involved in. I made sure to meet Alice's eyes as we ran towards the others letting out a fierce battle cry. Maria was nowhere to be seen because I had been hold by Alice she never got involved in the battles. She chose to watch from afar.

I approached the first vampire within my reach and made a grab for his throat. We had been taught to go for the detaching the head if you could. It would be the easiest way to dispose of your target. Rip and burn ran through my head over and over again. Rip and burn as many as you could without having the same be done to you. My first opponent was easily defeated. His head tore from his body with a loud screeching sound. I had to fight off the urge to cover my ears.

My second target happened to be a woman and this caused me a moment pause. Fighting a man happened to be one thing, but a woman? I'd been raised to protect women. To keep them safe no matter what. Attacking her went against everything I stood for. I wondered if I could reason with her. Maybe I could make her surrender? Killing her just seemed so wrong. What if it had been Alice standing in front of me?

Suddenly a blur flew up and over my head. I watched in awestruck horror as little Alice gripped the female vampires head between her hands and pulled while still in midair. She landed on her feet gracefully which reminded me of a cat. I stood frozen as she started to rip the girl to pieces starting with her arms. She did not seem affected by the screams. How the cries could not get to her, I honestly had no idea. I am glad I do not need to sleep because I was sure that if I did I would never get the screaming out of my dreams.

"Come Jasper get your head in the game!" The pixie like seer told me as she headed towards a male three times her size. "You only have one and I am working on number three. Looks like the great Major Whitlock isn't as good as he claims."

I smirked and shook my head at her antics. Only my little Alice would turn something such as this in to a game. I jumped over her and landed behind the vampire she was fighting. My hand shot forward and tore through his stone skin as if it were paper. When I pulled my fist back he fell to the ground in a million different pieces. Alice hissed at me for taking her target and I chuckled before moving forward in to the fight.

Ducking and dodging I made my way to the biggest vampire. He had been my target from the very start. I wanted to prove the bigger they are the harder they fall to be true. I noticed from the corner of my eye the little psychic must have had the same thought. She was racing towards him and must have been aware of the two male vampires behind her. They were closing in quickly. Much to quickly and I knew they would reach her in a matter of seconds. My rational mind was pushed to the side as I headed in her direction.

"Alice!" I cried as the taller of the two attackers grabbed a fistful of her hair before yanking back. I threw my body forward and managed to somehow push her away. She was shoved forward to safety as the second male bit down on my forearm. I hissed in pain as the burning from my turning seemed to reappear. The pain centered around the bite and it was not nearly as intense. Still it was not exactly the most comfortable feeling either.

Then she was there standing in front of me. More animalistic than I had ever seen before. Her teeth bared as a terrifying sound bubbled up from her chest. Her red eyes almost black when she lunged for the vampire which had bitten me. I could barely register her movements as she lunged forward and sank her teeth in to the marble flesh of his throat. I could hear that terrible screeching sound again before his head fell to the ground. The body still flailing its arms around uselessly before those to joined the head on the ground.

The remaining vampire had turned and ran in another direction only to stopped by Peter. Peter quickly too care of him before nodding to me. "Alright there Jasper?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Check your twenty." I called out and he turned to the left just in time to doge a vampire coming in from the left. I felt someone reaching for my arm and spun around with my teeth bared. When all I saw was Alice I immediately backed down. She was inspecting the bite mark intently. Her red eyes taking in every tooth mark.

"You'll have a scar, but thankfully your arm is still attached. I thought you were going to look out for me and not the other way around." She commented and ran towards the leader once more. "I can't afford to babysit you."

"Hey I just saved you remember?" I answered back as I kept up her quick pace to the leader. He was going to be mine. I had called him as mine from the very start. "A thank you Jasper wouldn't be to much to ask for would it?"

"I never asked you to help me. In fact I told you that I could take care of myself." She replied and looked at the biggest vampire.

Our gazes locked and I nodded. Alice leapt forward and landed on his back. He snarled and roared as he tried to knock her off. While he was distracted I managed to grab one of his arms only to be thrown in to a nearby tree when he smacked me with the other. Shaking my head I got up. Alice had taken a big chunk from out of his shoulder with her teeth. She snarled when he reached up and grabbed her round the neck.

This is when I entered the fight again. I grabbed on to his arm and pulled feeling the flesh and muscle tear away from the rest of his body. I tossed the limb to the side and moved on to the other. With Alice distracting him I could more easily tear him to pieces and not have to worry about his teeth coming near me. It took less than a minute to finish him off and by that time I realized the fight was over. Our side had started cheering and Alice smiled at me, but there was something missing in her mile. Something I had come to grow used to.

"What's wrong?" I questioned as we headed over to the others. I checked over her form looking for injuries and found none. "Are you hurt?"

Her eyes landed on the head of a young girl. Around Alice's age if I had to guess by looks. I could feel the sadness radiate off of her in huge waves. "She used to be one of ours. Then she got fed up with how things were and left. I killed her today and she begged me not to. She begged for me to let her go. Even though she had been my friend I still killed her. Once you leave you will meet the same end as her. We all do and that is why nobody leaves."

I kneeled down and gently picked up the head. With one hand I dug a hole and placed it inside. She was dead because there was no body to attach to. I figured giving her head a proper burial wouldn't hurt anything. "You did what you had to."

Alice shook her head and walked away from me. "I did what I wanted to. She was a good kid and didn't deserve this. Please don't follow me Jasper. I need some time alone to think and you should go celebrate with the others."

I watched in silence as she walked off. I did not feel like celebrating. I wanted nothing more than to go after her. Yet I would respect her wishes. The more I got to know Alice and the world I was now a part of the more baffled I became. Would I ever be able to truly understand Alice?

TBC…

**AN: So I thought this chapter was alright. I loved how Alice made it game and then at the end she actually admitted to knowing one of the victims. I wanted to show that Alice doesn't really like her life here. In the next chapter she and Jasper have a serious discussion about why she stays and you will learn a lot about her. I do hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anything from Twilight!**

I found her in deep in the woods about four miles from where the battle had taken place. It had been a couple of hours since our victory and I really had tried to do as Alice asked. I had not planned on following her, but the celebration wasn't as exciting as I'd first thought it would be. Mostly the others cheered and found stray soldiers to feed on. Some of them planned to go to the village a few miles away and ravage the town. I had been invited along by Peter and yet I had declined. I figured that I should go find Alice. I wouldn't be able to relax until I knew if she were alright or not.

As I followed her scent, the memory of her face as she talked about murdering that girl would not leave my mind. I had never seen her look so fragile before. In every sense of the word she seemed dead. No life emanated from her and the Alice I had grown to know was no longer there. It's almost as if the happy part of her vanished. I did not like seeing her like that. It was my goal to make her come back. Alice and Peter were the only ones I actually counted as my friends and I wouldn't allow myself to lose one of them if I could help it.

As her scent grew stronger I let my pace slow. I was still getting used to my speed and I wouldn't want to accidently pass her up. My eyes scanned the area as I looked for her. I strained my ears hoping to catch a sound that would give away her exact location. This reminded me of times when I used to play hide and seek as a human with my friends. Though I am pretty that if a vampire never wants to be found then they won't be. I suppose it is a perk of becoming one of the immortal. I'll forever be a hide and seek champion.

"You know when I tell someone I don't want to be followed there is not a secret message behind my words. It means that I do not want you to follow me." The words came from behind me and I whirled around to see the little seer had come up behind me. She was glaring at me though I could she wasn't really angry. Well I could feel it to be more precise. "You know if you want to track someone who can see the future I would suggest that you don't decided an hour before you go looking. I knew you were coming the second you decided."

"I'm sorry Ma'am." I said truthfully feeling badly for invading on Alice's personal space. "You had me worried with how you ran off. I wanted to find you to make sure that you were alright. I also have a question or you."

"You want to know why I stay if it makes me so unhappy." She sighed and sat down on the forest floor. I followed her actions. I did not need to know how she had known. "I saw what you wanted to ask when you decided."

I sat completely still wondering if she would continue or not. When she remained silent I decided to speak again. "Will you tell me why? If it makes you uncomfortable then you do not have to. I simply asked because I really do want to understand. I want to understand how you see things."

I studied her as she opened her mouth to speak. I never understood why, but with Alice I seemed more able to connect to her emotions than anyone else. In this moment I could feel her sadness, fear, and the gut wrenching loneliness which threatened to swallow her whole. "This is my home Jasper. Even if I wanted to leave I have nowhere else to go. I remember nothing of my human life. I have nothing to go back to."

"Why not leave to travel on your own?" I questioned and moved so that now I was sitting side by side with her. I rested my arm lightly around her shoulder and her tiny head tilted to lean against my shoulder.

"What would I do on my own? I never liked being on my own because it reminds to much of the darkness that surrounds my human memories." The small and yet enchanting vampire admitted as she looked down at the moss covering most of the forest floor. "At least here I have a place. I am a part of something bigger than the both of us. There are people who rely on me. It's nice to feel needed once in a while."

I frowned slightly at her words. I could understand being a part of something bigger. I had been a Confederate soldier after all. I knew the feeling of doing something import. Of being a part of something so much greater than you could ever understand. Still, I had entered the Confederate army by choice and Alice had been forced in to this life. She did not know anything else other than being a vampire. I felt sadness for her whenever I thought about this fact. To live forever, but not be able to recall what it was like to really live must be horrible.

"All that makes it worth staying even if you are unhappy?" I asked her trying as hard as I could to understand why would stay at the sake of her own happiness. "I thought you would say that you were afraid of retaliation or something along those lines."

She shrugged and picked a tiny white flower before spinning it between her fingertips. "I would see an attack before it happened if I were to leave. That's not something I worry about. I am happy sometimes Jasper. It's not like I hate this life."

I raised an eyebrow. "It just does not complete you is that it?"

"Yes I suppose you could settle on that for an answer." She stood up and started spinning around in fast circles. Sometimes she really confused and amused me at the same time. "Besides my life has become more interesting the last few weeks."

"Why is that?" I got to my feet and wiped the dirt from my clothes.

A sly smile spread across her face as she reached out and slapped my shoulder before taking off in the opposite direction. "Tag you're it!"

Shaking my head I took off after her. I guess that was her way of saying she was glad I was around. I had to admit that I didn't mind this life as much as I would because Alice was here with me. As I chased after in the woods I let a genuine smile grace my lips. I'd always been the tag champion when I was a child.

TBC….

**AN: There you go with the next chapter. I actually liked it because Alice did not give away to much of herself and yet she did open up to him. They get closer in the next chapters. Now I have the basic outline for this story figured out, but if you have a scene or moment you would like to see then let me know I will try to put it in. I do hope that you all liked this chapter. In the next chapter I may have Jasper's first time where he has to get rid of the older newborns.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The evening air should have been chilly to me as I sit outside with my arms resting on my knees. Still I felt nothing temperature wise. I had needed an escape from all the emotions inside with the others. Over the past few weeks I had gotten better with my power. Hours of practicing with Alice seemed to be paying off. Yet now that I could actually get a read on what someone was feeling it had become hard to turn it off. At times it would become almost overwhelming. Reaching the point where I thought I may suffocate.

So here I sat outside where I could feel at peace and know what I was feeling. Being surrounded by so many emotions all the time could get confusing. At times I would never know if I was feeling something from somebody else or if the feeling really happened to be coming from within me. The only other time I felt at peace was when I was with Alice. She made me feel comfortable in any situation. Which while a wonderful feeling it left room for confusion. Why did I have such a connection with her? Shouldn't I be feeling this way about my sire?

"Jasper." I turned my head on instinct at hearing my name. I had hoped Alice would join me, but Maria stood there looking at me with interest. She had started spending more time with me since the battle. I think I surprised her with how well I did. Though Alice did as good as me and she did not seem to be getting special treatment. Maria would always allow me to have first choice of when we fed and she had begun to ask my opinion about different battle techniques. I always thought she would be better off speaking with one of the older vampires and yet she chose me. "Just the man I was looking for. Have I told you latel how proud I am of you? You are really an asset to my army. That is why I have a job for you."

I held in my cringe when I heard she had a job for me. Most of her jobs were not something I would wish on anybody. Still, I held my head up and stood up. "What can I do for my Maria? Do you need me to take out a hunting party to get more people you can turn? I heard about a battle taking place not to far from here. Only fifty miles or so and I am sure there will be a few survivors."

The Spanish woman smirked and shook her head as she motioned for me to walk with her. I did so without complaint. I had learned it was better to do as she asked without questions. "No hunting party will be needed. I have a different kind of job for you. I need to dispose of some of the older newborns. They are out growing their strength and becoming a weakness to this army. You know how I detest weakness of any kind."

"Disposed of?" I questioned not quite understanding. If she no longer wanted them in her army then why not set them free? Allow them to find a life outside of war and her army.

"Killed." My sire explained with one word. "Alice will be with you the whole time to show you how it is done. This is something that has to be done every few months. I am now going to leave this duty to you and Alice. I know that you will be able to get the job done with minimal trouble."

"Yes ma'am." I answered as I saw Alice come out of the shows.

She extended her hand to me and I took right after Maria kissed me just as she had weeks ago. She had been more affectionate with me as of late. "I'll show you where to go Jasper. Just follow me and I can show you what needs to be done."

The small vampire seemed detached as she spoke to me. It was as if she had decided to cut off all emotion with everyone and everything. Maybe it was a defense mechanism of some sort. A way to keep from having to deal with the events about to happen. I could not blame her for feeling this way. If I could detach myself then I would. I knew men and woman I was going to be forced to destroy. I had lived with them day in and day out for over a month. How was I supposed to kill them when they were the only family I actually had at this point.

Alice and I reached a clearing where twenty maybe more of a army brothers and sisters were waiting patiently for our arrival. It was obvious they had no clue what was about to occur. I watched as Alice greeted them all warmly. This must not be the first time she has ever done something like this. "You all know that you have been picked by Maria to do a special task. You are the best of her army and now you we will make her proud. Jasper and I will speak with you each privately before you set off on your journey. Marcia could I see you first?"

A young girl who could have been no older than 14 when turned followed the seer and I deep in to the forest. "I can't believe I was picked for a special task. I always thought Maria hated me. It's nice to know she sees my potential."

Alice smiled even though it did not reach her eyes. "You were always one of her favorite. She tends to be harder on those she favors because she wants to push you to your full potential."

Then all of a sudden Alice had spun the young girl around and slapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry Marcia. I really tried to get her to change her mind about you, but you know as well I as I do that if she has her mind set on something there is no changing it. Jasper quickly help me dismember her and then we can set her on fire. It's easier to get it over and one with."

I stood frozen for a few seconds. Frozen by a fear which was not my own. I could feel Marcia's terrified state. She did not understand what was going to happen or why. She was simply a little girl. This wasn't right. Why couldn't we just let her go? She did not deserve to die like this. We were truly monsters of the grizzliest kind. To take this child's life twice was unthinkable.

"Jasper please!" Alice's voice quivered with pain and heartbreak. "The quicker we do this the sooner she will be in a better place. Don't make her suffer in fear any longer than what needs to be. She is just a child! Do you think I get joy from this? Do you believe I want to kill her? If we don't then Maria will just hunt her down like she has all the others I freed in the past. She will torture her for days before killing her. If we do it then at least we know she won't suffer.

"I don't think I can." I answered truthfully as fear hit me again wave after intense wave. "It's not right Alice. We can't do this to her."

"We do not have another choice. It's them or us and while I don't care about my life, I do care about yours." The tiny seer admitted as her eyes watered with tears that would never fall. "Let us just get this done now."

I took a breath hoping it would give me the strength needed. In a way Alice happened to be right. At least if I killed this girl I could see she did not suffer to badly. Taking a step forwards I grabbed both of her arms in mine and pulled. I could both feel and hear the bone and muscle detach as it ripped away from the rest of the body. I tossed them to the ground quickly and moved to the head next. The screeching sound I had heard when we killed vampires during the battle returned. By the time all her remains were on the ground my hands were shaking.

Alice quickly covered her body with dry wood before setting a match to it. She started speaking and I was surprised by her words. "As I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take. Rest in peace Marcia. May you find in final death what you could not find in life. God forgive me for what I have done."

"Will you have to do this to me one day?" I questioned as I caught her eye.

"I would never let that happen Jasper. You have my word that if I am order to kill you I will die first." The tiny pixie like vampire replied as she let her eyes wander back over to the burning body which would soon be nothing more than ash.

I came to stand next to Alice as we watched to body burn. She leaned her head against my chest as she sobbed tearlessly. I wrapped an arm around her waist while she cried without tears for the poor girl. This one going to be a very long night indeed. I could feel a peace of my soul, if I had any left that is, break away and travel the young vampire in to places unknown. At this rate I would be nothing more than a shell in a few hours time. Now I understood why Alice tried to keep herself at a distance.

TBC…

**AN: I thought this chapter was needed. While it was sad for me to write I knew it needed to be done. I wanted to show exactly how this affected both Alice and Jasper and I hope I succeeded. I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Since I didn't sleep I spend the rest of the night and earlier morning trying to forget the screams. I could feel the fear, the hate, sadness, and betrayal of Alice and I's vampire victims still as strongly as I could when I first encountered them. I could not shake the emotions off me no matter how hard I tried. I do not think I will ever forget this night even if I live a thousand years or more. Thank the heavens above that I don't need to sleep. I would have nightmares for the rest of time.

Suddenly in a gust of wind Alice was sitting next to me. She had a smile on her face and for the un-life of me, I could not understand why she was so happy. That was until she spoke. "Maria has given us all a free pass for today. Since my visions are clear she said that all of us were allowed to do whatever we wanted. I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me practicing your power? You have been getting better though I feel there is still room for improvement. It will help you forget about the events of earlier. If you dwell on it then you will only end up feeling sorry for yourself. Trust me because I have been there. I won't let you do that to yourself. So get up Jasper and come with me. Unless you had other plans?"

I couldn't help but smile back at her since her emotions were contagious. A day with Alice may be exactly what I needed to get these lingering emotions away from me. "I would love to spend the day with you Alice. I think honing my power is a splendid idea."

She started racing towards the woods and I jumped up to my feet in order to follow her. We ran for miles and while I usually liked to see the scenery fly by, I could not seem to take my eyes off of Alice. It happened a lot when I was with her. She could always have my attention on her even if she wasn't doing anything other than simply sitting across from me. I had come to like this feeling. Alice was as silly as this sounded, she completed me in ways I hadn't know I needed to be completed. Not in a romantic sense either. Nothing about our relationship was romantic and yet we were more than just friends. When I say we were not romantic it did not mean I didn't find myself attraction to her it just meant that I had not acted on those feelings.

Finally we found a nice clear spot in the woods. The sun was shining and while I was still hesitant about sunlight Alice had assured me I wouldn't burn to crisp. She had taken me a few days after I had changed to show me that we actually sparkled. I found that rather odd and yet it was better than turning in to a ball of fire. I personally thought that sparkling was little out there and yet it did have benefits. Seeing Alice literally glowing always made my breath catch. A thousand little diamonds lighting up her skin had me in awe.

Alice stood in front of me with her bright smile. She didn't seem to take notice of my staring and for that I was grateful. Her expression changed to one of fake anger and I had to hold back my laughter. "Okay so I want you to make me angry."

Concentrating on her I brought up a memory of the battle when those newborns had attacked her. I could feel my anger spike and when it did I directed it towards her. I could feel her happiness vanish as her mock anger turned to the real thing. Her eyes narrowed and she set her hands on her hips as she glared at me.

"I don't know why you keep staring me." She snapped harshly though I knew she did not really mean anything she was saying. "I hate it when you stare at me because I know you must think of me as a freak. A crazy little freak who sees the future! You're making me angry on purpose! Well are you waiting for me to snap and tear your head off? Make me feel something else already!"

I complied and brought up a memory of my first real kiss as a human. This was something I had not tried before, but I wanted to see if I could make someone feel lust. When the wave of lust hit me I directed it towards the tiny pixie like vampire. Her eyes darkened even further. A small smile playing at the edge of her lips. "Are you trying to seduce me Jasper Whitlock?"

I could not take my eyes off of her as she sauntered towards me. She was so beautiful and I knew it was the lust I sent to hurt coming back at me, but I wanted her. To hold her and to kiss her. I wanted to make love to her more than anything. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her in this moment. When she wrapped my arms around her neck I had to remember I was making her feel this way. She did not really want me. If I did anything with her in this moment it would be no better than rape. I would be forcing her in to something by controlling her emotions.

Quickly I switched her emotion to something less intense. I settled for a steady calm. "We haven't practiced that before. I am sorry for not telling you what I had been planning."

Alice smiled brightly and I could feel her happiness infecting me. Not that I minded all that much. Her happiness always made me happy. Just seeing her happy brought me joy. "I think you were just fishing for a kiss."

"Would you have killed me if I kissed you?" The question popped out of my mouth from nowhere. "Because I can tell you that it wasn't just your lust you were feeling there darlin'. I will admit that I wouldn't mind kissing you."

"I guess you will just have to kiss me to find out if I would mind." She teased thinking I wouldn't do. I would show her I was serious.

Slowly I brought my hands up to cup her face. Her eyes darted to my face quickly as I leaned down to kiss her. Her lips tasted like cold honey. Sweet and addicting just like she was personality wise. I kept the kiss short and sweet because I did not want to get lost in a sea of emotion. I didn't know why I was kissing her. I just knew that I had to. It was like a magnetic pull in her direction.

When I pulled away I grinned at her. "Looks to me like you didn't mind at all."

She went to say something when we both heard someone behind us. By the time I spun around they were gone and Alice shook her head. "Probably just a wild animal looking for food or a place to rest." She told me though I wasn't completely convinced. As we went back to practicing I felt as if we were being watched and I hated the feeling.

TBC…

**AN: So there is the first kiss between them. My dad who this story was original the person to give me the idea thought they should kiss. He thought it would be interesting to have Maria watching them and now she will step up her game plan when it comes to Jasper. He is valuable to her and she doesn't want to lose him. Anyways let me know what you think. Not the best chapter, but I was tired. The next will be better I hope.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"I want to show you something." Alice grabbed my hand soon after our kiss ended.

I was confused as to her actions. How was she able to switch from one emotion to another so quickly? It was as if she couldn't stay on one feeling for to long. She always had to keep moving and doing something. It was rather odd for us to go from kissing one second to running through the forest as fast as possible could in the next breath. I could barely register in my brain what happened and she was already past it and on to something new. I could not grasp her way of thinking.

The small pixie of a vampire dragged me along behind as I struggled to keep up. She kept talking as if we were taking a relaxing stroll together instead of running faster than should be possible were we mortal. My theory was that to her this is what she considered normal. Not remembering her memories of being human, Alice had been forced to find a new definition of being normal. In some ways Alice was very lucky. She never needed to learn how to adjust to this life. She had been if you want to see it that way already fitting in.

"You can't tell Maria this, but I have been doing a little experimenting in my free time. I think I may have found a way for us to survive without having to kill anybody." She stated while at the same time slowing our pace down slightly. "I was out hunting a few weeks ago and I fell upon some soldiers who must have killed the deer I found a few feet away. I am thinking that they wanted the meat. Well as I was saying, I came upon them and by this point they had killed the deer. Its blood was flowing from a wound on its chest and I noticed it did not smell completely horrible. I was curious as to why humans would ever eat animals. I am positive in my past that I must have eaten them before and yet I felt no desire to do so. The main reason I did what I chose to do next was because I had been hoping to get some spark of my human past."

We came to halt in a heavily wooded area. Her red eyes scanned the area. She had on the persona of a hunter as she sought out her prey. "I let the human men go. Well I think I actually frightened them away when I sat down on the ground and stuck my fingers inside of the wound of the deer's chest. They probably thought me to be some sort of mad woman when I pulled my fingers out stick them in to my own mouth."

"You drank from an animal?" I questioned with half curiosity and half disgust.

Never had the idea of feeding from animals crossed my mind. I didn't think it would be possible for us to survive on their blood. In all the legends I had ever heard, vampires fed off of humans. This is the reason they were so terrifying in the first place. If the stories had included the fact they ate cats, dogs, deer's, or other animals then I doubt very much that people would hold the same fear and respect for the tales.

Her tiny features scrunched up in distaste. "I will admit that the blood leaves much to be desired. It is not exactly the best thing I've ever had in my mouth as a vampire, but it was bearable. On an up note it did not kill me. We can survive on the blood of animals and that changes things."

"What kind of things Alice?" I asked her still not quite understanding. "We are still killing point blank. Still taking life that we have no right to be ending."

"Yes that is true, but you have to see the advantages of this?" She chirped happily. "We have a choice on how we want to survive. I am not saying this lifestyle is for everyone. I know that some of our kind will choose to continue eating humans. Others may want to take this newly discovered route. One of the things I always regretted after becoming a vampire had to be the fact I no longer had a choice. I would be forever forced to drink the blood of humans. Having a choice means the world to me. I never wanted to be a killer. Also you need to think of this from a fighting stand point. Think of all the people and potential soldiers we waste because of the need to feed. Now we will have a way to make our army bigger. If we eat animals then the number of humans which die will be forced to go down drastically. We can use the humans we safe from not feeding on them and make them soldiers. Maybe this way Maria will allow the newborns to go once they pass the year mark. She won't have to worry about them killing her potential soldiers for food."

Her plan could work if it was done right. She had many valid points and I could not disagree with her. She really had put a lot of time and thought in to this. "What else did you learn by eating from animals? Are there any drawbacks?"

A sigh escaped her lips and I knew that there must be something she didn't like about feeding off of animals. "Besides the horrible taste there is the fact that it won't make you as strong as human blood. The difference is hardly noticeable and yet it is there. Still I have a way around that as well. In my experimenting I realized that if you feed off things like rabbits and deer then you become weaker than if you feed on mountain lions and other meat eaters. The closer they are to human and the better they taste and the stronger they make you. I was going to see if I could catch a wolf today. I am betting they will be pretty close to human blood."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked again while she tensed her body and closed her eyes. I knew her to be listening to her surroundings.

She did not bother opening her eyes to answer me though a small smile did grace her lips. "Because I trust you Jasper. There is a connection between us. I knew if anyone would understand why I am doing this that it would be you."

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter is short, but I am still not feeling well. I thought it was important to show this since eating animals becomes an important part of their lives later on. In the next chapter Jasper will feed on his first animal and they will approach Maria with their idea. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I thought it came out alright. I will try to make the next one longer in order to make up for such a short chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As we went back to camp in order to find Maria, I could not help it when I repeatedly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. On Alice's insistence, I had tried a deer we caught in the woods. As I took giant gulps of the blood I had the sudden urge to vomit. The tiny vampire had been to kind when she said that animal blood wasn't too bad. It was awful and I did not understand how she could have done it more than once. I suppose it could have been worse, but in my wildest imagination I did not know how it could be any worse. I guess the fact I did not die a permanent death happened to be a bright spot.

"It leaves much to be desired." I had told her after I drained the creature. She had laughed and told me I would get used to it. The problem for me was that I didn't know if it was something I wanted to get used to or not. Yet for Alice I was willing to try anything. She brought out a side of me I had not known existed.

Alice seemed to know exactly what I was thinking as we walked at a human pace back to camp. Something I had come to notice about Alice was the fact she always took her time when we had to go back to our base of operations. It's almost as if she is trying to put it off for as long as she possibly can. "I know that it doesn't exactly have the same appeal as human blood, but you have to admit that it does have many upsides."

I tilted my head to look at her. I noticed her eyes seemed to be more gold than red. "Why aren't your eyes red anymore? They remind me of an orange fire. They are no longer blood red yet they are not golden yet either."

"It's the animal blood." She answered for me as we made it back to the abandoned barn I learned to call home. It was easy to pick up Maria's scent. Her scent was stronger than most others since she was here all the time. "How are we going to suggest this idea to her?"

My pixie like companion smiled up at me. "Let me do the talking. If she asks you a question then answer her obviously, other than that you should leave the conversation to me. She takes my opinion very seriously because of the fact I can see the future."

"Why not lie to her then?" I questioned curiously. "Why not tell her that you have seen this happening? She would have to believe you if she thought you had a vision about it wouldn't she?"

A small amount of fear came to rest in her orange eyes. I noticed her whole body stiffen. "Maria is very good at telling if someone is lying to her. Since I have never been a good liar I wouldn't dare try now. It is best if we tell her the truth."

I nodded as we approached Maria. I had my hands clasped behind my back as my sire turned to look at us. "Ah Jasper and Alice, I was wondering where you two had run off to. I was growing concerned about your whereabouts. Is there something I can help you with?"

I remained silent as Alice prepared to speak. Out of nowhere this feeling to run came over me. I felt as if I had been taken over by fear. Then underneath that there was a feeling of deep rooted hatred. I could not tell who was feeling what, though I did know that it had to be from the two women in my company. If only I could tell which was feeling what emotion then maybe I would be able to tell how this conversation would go.

It had to be Maria feeling the deep hatred for Alice, but what I could not understand was why? How could anyone hate my Alice? She sweet and funny and never did anything to deserve hatred. I knew the hate could not be from the pixie vampire because why would she hate Maria? Would it be because of the fact Maria still hunted humans? If so, then why did Alice not hate my-self and the other newborns? Not for the first time, I wished I had better control over my power to feel and manipulate emotions.

"Maria," The small undead seer started after taking a breath she no longer needed. "Jasper and I have come to speak with you about something rather important. We may have found a way to increase the number of soldiers we have and reduce the ones we dispose of every few months."

My Spanish creator seemed to ignore Alice as she turned her attention on me. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Alice step back a few steps like she was telling me to take the conversation from here. Apparently Maria would be more interested to hear this theory from me. "Have you now? Well go on Jasper and tell me how I can increase my number of soldiers."

I noticed she did not act as if she cared about the fact she could reduce the number of newborns she killed. I nodded before addressing her. I made sure to make it sound as if Alice and I had only figured all of this out today. I wouldn't risk getting Alice in trouble for doing something she should not have been doing in the first place. "Well Maria, as Alice mentioned we have found another way to hunt. She and I were experimenting earlier and we found out that our kind can survive without feeding on humans. It is possible to live off of the blood of animals. While it may not be as appealing as human blood, it causes no harm in any way. We thought that if the majority of the time we chose to feed on humans, it may save on the number of potential soldiers we kill. Also, it would allow the newborns you no longer wanted in the army to live on their own. You would have no need to kill them for fear of them eating potential fighters."

We both remained silent as Maria thought about what I had said. "I will think about what you said Jasper. You have given me a great deal to think about and I have a lot that must be done today. I thank you for trying to think of what is best for this army. I will get back to you in a few days. Now if you excuse me I have things I must do."

I felt my hope dwindling when I could feel only disgust and boredom coming from our sire. She had already made up her mind even though her words led us to believe otherwise. I shook my head slightly at Alice and her whole poster sank a little as we turned to walk away. Well at the very least we had tried. Trying was the only thing we could do. Maybe I had read her emotions wrong and she really would think about it. One could always hope for the best.

TBC…

**AN: So there you go. You got to see what Maria thought about the whole feeding off of animal's thing. I hope that you all liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be very interesting because it is in Maria's pov. It was actually my dad's idea and so I hope you will all be excited to see what happens. Tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Maria's POV-_

My little chat with Jasper and Alice had told me I had a small problem. They _cared_ about each other even if they did not say it out loud. _My _Jasper cared about Alice and that was not something I could allow. Emotion was weakness and Jasper Whitlock had so much _potential_. He had quickly become my most prized possession. I could not allow the seer to soften him with some silly ideas of _love_. Love did not exist and if she stuffed his head with notions such as that, then I would lose the soldier who could do _so_ much for me.

To top it all off, Alice had been feeding on animals. She wanted my self and all of the newborns to follow her path. She wanted us to feed off of _animals_. The idea so disgusting it actually caused my stomach to churn. We were made to feed off of humans. We were _vampires_, we were _immortal_, and we were most _definitely_ top of the food chain. To lower ourselves in such a way is something I could not allow to happen.

There were a few ways I could handle this entire situation, the most obvious choice being to kill Alice. She was over a year old and while her power had become very useful to me, she was starting to become more trouble than she was worth. Her visions would be missed, but I now had Jasper to even the score. His ability to control emotions outweighed her ability to see the future. His experience with battle scenario's also tipped the scales in my favor.

I was not exactly fond of the idea of destroying Alice. She still had the means to be useful and to waste that would be a mistake. Yet I may not have a choice in the future if she and Jasper continue to get close to one another. It would eventually come to the point where I was forced to make a decision and my decision would be whatever needed to be done to keep Jasper at my side. Still, it was better if I did not decide on anything right this second or else Alice would see and everything around me would come crashing down.

I'd have to step up my relationship with the emotion manipulating male. I would have to get close to him. Pretend to care for him in the same way Alice did. The advantage I had would be the fact I am his sire. I could twist him and bend him to my will. It would be so easy to have him eating out of the palm of my hand. Get him addicted to everything I could do for him so he would never be able to leave. He would need me and that would keep Jasper chained to me for the rest of eternity or until I became bored with him and found something better.

How does one go about getting someone addicted to them? I suppose the first thing to do would be spending alone time with him and greatly decreasing the time he spent with the tiny vampire who could see the future. This part would be easy enough since there were plenty of jobs I could assign to her and she would never dare to defy me. Not if she wanted to escape punishment which I knew she would. Alice had learned a long time ago that I could be very violent when angry. If someone broke my rules or disobeyed a direct order they would learn the true meaning of pain.

Quickly I went to find Alice. I had the perfect job for her and it would keep her away for a couple of weeks. Since the cleaning of the newborns and disposing of the ones we no longer needed, the army had become considerably smaller. I would send her out to find new recruits. It would take time for her to find soldiers and turn them. It did not take very long for me to find her and what I saw only cemented the plan in my mind to get closer to _my _Jasper.

They were laughing together as they sat side by side. They were actually laughing and acting so _human. _I cringed and forced myself to look away. It sickened me to the very core seeing them act the opposite of how they should. This wasn't a tea party or them playing house. When would they remember what they were? I would have to put my plan in to action as soon as I could. Turning back to them I cleared my throat to get their attention. I had to admit I was very pleased to see my boy jump up quickly as if he had been caught doing something wrong. He would be a fast learner and I liked knowing that. I would have him sufficiently trained in no time at all.

"Alice," I started off sweetly and kept my tone calm and filled with happiness. I needed to remember to work on my emotional control as well. The last thing I needed was for Jasper to read my emotions and find out the truth. "I hate to interrupt your free time, but I have something important I need to speak with you about. It seems that we are running low on recruits and with the fight you saw coming up in a few weeks' time we are going to need more soldiers. I am leaving it up to you Alice to find and turn some new soldiers. Take Peter and Gregorio with you since they are among the oldest ones left."

"Yes Maria." She stated with her eyes downcast.

I noticed Jasper staring at her with a frown and I smiled sweetly. It was time to start pulling the strings of my new puppet. "Jasper, you and I are going to be practicing your fighting skills while she is gone. You have one hour to say your goodbyes before she leaves and you are to meet me in the barn. I shall see you in a few weeks Alice and I expect you not to disappoint me. Jasper I will be seeing you in exactly one hour. Don't keep a lady such as myself waiting very long."

Even though I had not wanted to do so, I knew I needed to allow them time to say goodbye. If I didn't appear to care about their friendship than that would only end up pushing Jasper further away from me and I could not ever allow that to occur. Today had gone well so far and it would only get better. Soon Jasper would only see me and Alice would learn her place. Maybe I did not have to loose either of them. Not if I could keep them where they both belonged and away from each other.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this. I have to admit that writing as Maria was very difficult for me since it is something I have never done before. In the next chapter it will be Jasper's POV again and almost two weeks will have passed since Alice left and Maria took a more serious interest in him. I thought that would work well since it will show what has been happening and how things have changed. Let me know what you all think about it. I do hope this chapter was alright and that I did not totally screw up Maria's character. This is just how I always kind of saw her you know?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When I was human I used to think that two weeks was nothing in the grand scheme of things. I never believed anything serious could happen in the span of two weeks. Then I became a vampire with endless amounts of time and I have realized how much can actually change in that short time frame. It truly was ironic in the strangest of ways. You would think it would be the exact opposite and yet it is not, well not for me at least. Time has a whole new meaning for me.

Since Alice has left to gather more solders for Maria's cause, so much has changed. I have become more skilled in fighting thanks to the help of the some of the older newborns and Maria herself. My power is more of a help than a bother since I have learned how to master it almost completely. I would still slip up every so often, though for the most part I have seemed to have gotten the hang of it. I understand the emotions of those around me better.

I will openly admit that there is one person I cannot seem to get a good read on. Maria and her actions towards me often confused me. There were times when I thought for sure she felt disgusted by the very sight of me and then other times I thought she may actually be in love with me. It was strange because I go the feeling she did not want me to know how she felt. Almost as if she thought this was all game and never wanted to give away what she was really feeling. It got to the point where I wanted to avoid her and when she realized this it was like she started to become bolder with her intentions towards me. She would spend all her time in my company and she began acting as if I were courting her.

I hardly had the chance to miss Alice with the way my sire monopolized my time. I never had a free moment and I suppose that could be taken as a good thing. It made it so that I would not have to suffer without my only friend. No time to think about her means less time to miss her. I do get twinges where I wish she was by my side, but I know she won't be gone forever. My feelings for the little seer confused me more often than not. I was getting attention from my beautiful Spanish sire and I honestly did not want it. I do not care for her in the way I should. Not in the way you would think I should care about my creator.

Why couldn't it of been Alice who changed me that night? If it had then I would understand the feelings I have for her. I would be able to make sense of this hollowness which takes over when I am away from her for any length of time, the overwhelming happiness that appears out of nowhere when she shows her face. The odd protectiveness I feel whenever she is threatened and especially the crazy jealousy I feel whenever one of the other male newborns glanced her way. Why must I feel these things for little Alice? Why can I not seem to feel them for Maria?

Does it make me pathetic being out in the woods to escape another moment with Maria? I know she wanted to go hunting earlier and when I suggested we go hunting for animals, her anger had spiked and I made a run for it. Cowardly I know, yet it was once said that true bravery is being smart enough to run from a battle you cannot win and I knew arguing about feeding habits would've been pointless. My Mexican sire did not want to switch from eating humans to animals. She was happy with things being the way they are. I had been right in assuming she would never seriously consider Alice's plan. She was happy being the monster she was. No matter how many conversations I have with her about the benefits, she is never going to change her mind and trying is pointless.

I soon found myself in the middle of the forest where Alice and I shared our first kiss. I had not intended to come here, but apparently my feet and my brain were not on the same wave length. I quickly lay down on the ground and looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled above my head and I had to wonder if Alice was doing the same thing wherever she may be. Knowing her she was probably dancing under the stars and laughing at nothing. I wished more than anything I could be doing it with her. I envied Peter for being able to spend time with her when I couldn't.

Closing my eyes I pictured her face, her smiling and laughing face as if she were right here next to me instead of maybe hundreds upon hundreds of miles away. I hoped she knew that I was thinking about her. If only there was a way to let her know she was on my mind and I couldn't wait to see her again. I wasn't sure if projecting my power was possible, but then I was hit with an idea. Alice would be able to see me in a vision wouldn't she? She would have to be looking out for me of course and there was no way I could be sure she would get it, though I saw no harm in trying. Let's hope she was watching out for me with her visions.

"I am not exactly sure how this works darlin'." I spoke out loud because I knew that she would not be able to hear my thoughts if she did get the vision and see me. "I wanted you to know that I am thinking about you and I cannot wait for you to come back from your little trip. I know you don't sleep Alice, though I thought you should know I am saying I hope you have a pleasant night and don't go eating all those cute little rabbits."

I cleared my throat as I finished my little message and continued gazing up at the sky. I swear I could feel the tiny seer's happiness from where I was even though I knew it to be impossible. Maybe it was wishful thinking or maybe I really did share a deeper connection to Alice. Deep in my gut I knew somehow that Maria would not be pleased about my friendship with Alice and yet part of me did not care. I felt more alive with the tiny vampire than I ever had when human. She made me feel alive in ways I could hardly begin to fathom.

Maria did have qualities about her which were not so bad, yet she would never be my Alice. Still, she wanted to be close to me and I should probably try harder. I had a feeling that anyone who went against the Spanish beauty would end up worse off than dead and I did not want that for myself nor did I want it for Alice. So I would try to deepen my connection with my sire. I owed her my life due to the fact she could've easily killed me instead of turning me. If it weren't for her then I never would have met the tiny future seeing vampire.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to show how Jasper was conflicted over his feelings for Alice. I was going to show Maria step up her game with Jasper, but I thought I would save that until the next chapter. I do hope that you all liked this even if it was not the best chapter. I will try to make the next chapter even better. Let me know if you all liked this or not. I am not sure what all will happen in the next chapter, so if you have ideas then feel free to let me know.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Train, feed, train some more, spend the evening with Maria, and start the whole process over again. That is how my days were going now without little Alice around. The routine was the same day in and day out and I was starting to grow bored with it. Nothing ever changed and without Alice and her vision's we have no idea if an army was approaching or not. Usually I would keep look out on the nights Maria had other things to do. The time alone was a welcome relief. It allowed me clear my mind and think of something other and fighting and death.

Tonight I was sitting at the very top of a tree as I kept an eye out for movement in the distance. My vision was perfect even at night. I could everything for miles and miles in every direction. A fox was hunting a rabbit two miles away in the east. Some soldiers who had lost their way searching for food were building a fire ten miles north. Twenty miles west cannons fired as a battle took places and bodies started to fall. I could hear them hit the ground as if they were right next to me. In the south you could hear the villagers of a town fifteen miles away as they readied themselves for sleep.

I sit in the center of it all taking in all the sounds of life. Sometimes I wished I was still a part of their world and others I felt lucky that I was not. Tonight I was caught in the middle. I was feeling very thoughtful this evening and I couldn't it when I started to picture what my human life would have been like had I met Alice or Maria when they were also still human. Would they have caught my interest and I catch theirs? Would Alice and I have the same chemistry we did now? Would Maria still be ruthless? I suppose there is no point in thinking about it since it would never happen.

I hear a noise below me and immediately I crouch on the branch I was sitting as. I am getting myself ready to spring in to action. Since Maria had started showing more interest in me the other newborns especially the males had started to get jealous. They wanted to kill me off so that they would be able to take my place as her second in command. I could never be too careful these days.

As the person climbing the tree got closer I bared my teeth and hissed in warning. I would only give them one chance to back down before I attacked. I was ready to pounce when suddenly Alice appeared beside me and my fighting instinct vanished. I was stunned to see her since I had no idea she was coming home. If I had then I would have waited for her. The tiny seer sprung herself at me which caused us to topple off the branch as we went spiraling towards the ground. I held her tight as we headed toward the ground even though I knew neither of us would be hurt.

My back collided with the ground and I could hear and feel the dirt, rocks, and even the grass as they were crushed underneath us. We went down in to a huge dent my back had created. It was as if a boulder had fallen from the sky and crashed in to the earth. I was sure they heard the impact for miles around and yet I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact I had Alice here with me. She was on top of me and smiling. I had had missed her smile and so I offered one back in return.

"Jasper you have no idea how much I have missed you!" She chirped and threw her arms around my neck after I sat up. I did the same not caring about the dirt covering my body. "I got your message by the way and it was one of the sweetest things ever! That is why I had to sneak back to see you. I am not supposed to be here for another two weeks, but I asked Peter to do my job for me so that I could come see you for a few hours. I ran all the way here and followed your scent."

My smile disappeared when I realized she was going to be leaving again. "You came back for a few hours? Why not stick around and we can tell Maria you had a vision she needed to see. We will make something up. I do not want you to leave again. It is boring here without your constant chatter."

Her smile widened as she hugged me yet again, her tiny head resting against my chest. "That outcome would only anger Maria. A few hours is better than nothing. Tell me how you have been. What have you been doing? Have we had any new additions or losses?"

I cocked my eyebrow as we stood up and brushed the dirt off. "Why are you asking me all of this when I know for a fact that you must have seen it in a vision?"

Alice laced her fingers with mine as we started walking. We had no destination in mind and just went wherever our feet would take us. "I want to hear it all from you Jasper. I may be able to see it, but I want to see it through your eyes."

"Well nothing extraordinary as happened I can tell you this with sincerity." I told her before I started swinging our joined hands back and forth. "It has been the same as when you are here only without excitement of any kind. Maria has been busy scoping out other armies waiting for you to return. I have been training and hunting. I caught a mountain lion the other day and I wanted to tell you that you were right. They taste the closest to humans that I have found so far. Not exactly the same, but close enough and a thousand times better than any fox or rabbit. Enough about me Alice I want to hear about your adventures."

I watched her features harden for a moment. "Well we have some new recruits though we lost Luke. He was torn in to so many pieces that Peter and I were unable to put him back together. I buried his ashes and covered the spot with apple blossoms. He told me that when he was human his dad had owned an orchard and I thought it would be a good way to honor him. I really do not want to talk about sad events. What do you say to a hunt?"

I offered her a charming smile and inclined my head. "I would be honored to accompany you on a hunt ma'am."

TBC…

**AN: Another short chapter, but I hope that you all like it. The idea popped in to my head and I could not get it out. I thought it would be cute to have Alice sneak back to see him. Let me know if you liked it or not. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Jasper what do you think of Alice?" I stiffened when I heard Maria's question. Alice had left a few hours ago and I made sure to take a bath in the river to rid myself of her scent. My sire bringing her up in conversation made me uncomfortable. "I have been thinking about the next cleaning of the newborns you will have to do and I was wondering your opinion on the little seer. Her newborn strength is gone now and that makes her a vulnerability to the rest of us."

I wanted to jump to Alice's defense immediately and yet I knew that would make Maria suspicious. I would have to go about this in a rational and calm way. Ever the soldier I decided to give her a soldier's answer. "There is always safety in numbers and the more fighters we have the better. Using the weaker ones as a distraction will give the more experienced fighters the time to take them down. On top of that Alice may not be much of a fighter, but she is an asset. Her ability to see the future helps us in ways no other army has. I am sure with a little training her fighting skills would improve. I can assign someone to train her or do it myself if that is what you desire. If you wanted to know if I think you should dispose of her then my answer is no, at least not at this current moment in time. If the time comes to take care of her then I will do it myself to make sure the job gets done."

To be honest I was not sure what I would do when the time came where Maria could not be swayed to keep Alice alive. I remember the pixie telling me that she would never kill me or allow me to be killed and I would do the same for her. When the time came I would help her escape and perhaps I would leave with her. I would have to talk to her about this when she came back in two weeks. I would give her warning though I have no doubt she saw this in one of her visions. I hope she knew that everything I was saying was meant as a way to protect her. I did not really think of her as weak and I prayed silently that she would be smart enough to figure that out.

The expression on my sires face told me she was not at all happy with the answer I had given her. I watched as she lifted her lips from the soldier she had been feeding on. He had lost consciousness a while ago and that was a good thing because the screams and fear rolling from him made me want to scream and I sure she would have seen that as a form of weakness. "Well if you think Alice can be of some use to us then I will leave the choice up to you Jasper. I am sure you won't let me down. I trust you to do what is best for this army."

I nodded in confirmation since I was not sure what I should say to her statement. When I had first become one of the living dead and joined the army I tried to think of it as a family considering I had thought of my human comrades as family when I had been alive and we all served together. Yet I quickly came to the realization that we were not a family. A family cared about each other and it seemed as if the only ones who actually cared about me other than just as a fighting asset were Peter and Maria. Those two had become the only ones I would ever consider family.

Maybe if Alice and I left together we could persuade Peter to join us. I did not fancy the idea of leaving him to fend for him-self. He was my brother or the closest I would ever have to one that is. If we had grown up together while human I am sure we would have been friends. Yes, I would be sure to ask him to come with us when the time for us to leave came. We would be the three amigos if you wanted to see it in such a way.

Suddenly I was startled out of my thoughts when Maria dropped the human and kissed me. I could taste his blood on my lips and tongue and for the first time I wanted to gag. Whether it was from the kiss or the fact I realized I was tasting a now dead humans blood I could not be sure. "Jasper do you want to know the truth behind why I turned you?"

"You needed more soldiers." I answered mechanically. What more was there for me to know? I had been the perfect target and an officer which only made me more valuable in her opinion.

Her laughter filled the air and I was hit with her sudden interest. "In the start you were going to be that yes. Then I saw you and I saw how special you were. Something in you called out to something in me. I knew you were special Jasper. You see I have been alive for a long time and I have never felt connected to another of our kind as I did with you. I chose you to be my mate that night."

I could feel disbelief knock me in my chest. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I did have those feelings for Maria. I could not be her mate could I? What about the feelings I had for Alice? The seer had never mentioned the fact that Maria and I were mated. What did that mean exactly? Did I have a choice in the matter? I knew I needed to speak with someone who could tell me what was going on since I did not trust Maria to tell me the truth if I asked her questions. She was very manipulative and I had become well aware of this fact. The only problem being the two people I trusted was both gone for the time being.

I could feel unease creeping up my spine. I looked to Maria who was watching me intently as she waited for an answer. An answer I had no idea how to give. I had just decided to say something when a noise caught my attention." Something is wrong."

Both of us turned to see Peter break through the bushes covered in blood both human and vampire. I could smell smoke and my eyes darted around looking for Alice as I went to his side to help him over to us. I could see the bottom half of his leg reattaching below the knee. "We were ambushed by another army in a village. The humans started a fire and I-"

I growled and cut him off. "Where is Alice?"

He looked ashamed for some reason. "We got separated Jasper. I tried to find her, but I couldn't locate her. I do not know where she is or if she is still alive."

Maria hissed and snapped her head in my direction. She did not care about Alice though she did care about the fact we had been ambushed. She wanted revenge and so did I if something happened to my Alice. "Get a group of the strongest and have Peter take you to where the fight took place. Kill anything that is not a part of our army and bring humans back to make up for the ones we lost. Find Alice since I will need her visions to know what is coming next. How she did not see this coming means someone knows about her power."

TBC…

**AN: This idea just popped in to my head and I knew that I needed to write it down. I think that it came out rather well. I wanted Jasper to be unsure of his feelings for Maria and for something to stop the conversation from going on too long. Let me know if you liked this or not and what you think should happen in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I couldn't find her in the rubble of what was left of the small down that had burned to the ground. The stench of burning human flesh and vampire flesh along with it assaulted my senses. I had been the first to arrive out of the small team Peter and I had put together. I had run here at my top speed following the smell of smoke. I had to find Alice before it was too late. I could not allow myself to think the worst and that it may already to be late. She was smart and I am sure she had made it out of there.

As I ran I couldn't help, but think off the different things I may find when I got to the ruined village. Maybe she would be unharmed having hid somewhere until the other newborn army had left. Maybe she had been injured slightly and I would find her feeding off of a human and healing up instantly. She would tell me that I worried too much for my own good. I was hoping it would go that way or she would be perfectly fine. There was the chance I could find her so badly hurt that I would be forced to put her out of her misery and I wasn't sure if I could do that if it came to that in the end. It would be better to find her finished off if she was that badly hurt. Killing herself seemed as if it would be an impossible task even if I knew it would take away her pain.

When I finally made it to the rubble which had once been the small town where Alice and Peter must have been looking for new people to turn, I felt my un-beating heart grow even colder. No signs of life came from the area as I scanned every surface looking for signs of the future seeing vampire. Body parts both human and vampire littered the area and blood painted the ground red. This truly was a war scene of the grizzliest kind.

"Alice!" I called out hoping for a sign of some kind that she was still alive. When I received no answer I decided to try again. "Alice if you can hear me I need you to give me a sign you are still alive!"

Standing absolutely still I listened to every sound for miles. I could hear birds chirping somewhere in the woods, children playing a few towns over, and then I heard it. At first I wasn't sure what exactly I had heard, but then it came again, a faint rustling and my name. I zeroed in on the sound and found that it had come from what was left of a house. Half of the structure had caved in and the remaining half would follow shortly. I made my carefully to the center of the debris and started picking up large pieces of rubble and whatever else I could get my hands on before tossing them over my shoulder as if they did not weigh more than an apple.

A tiny pale hand poked out from underneath part of a wall and I cringed when I saw how burned it happened to be. The once perfect alabaster skin was bubbling, black, and cracking in some places. "Jasper."

Hearing my name again I had no doubt the burned to crisp hand belonged to the little seer. I started moving the rubble faster and as I did so she became revealed to me more and more. By the time I had her fully uncovered I was horrified by the sight that met my eyes. The left side of Alice's little body was in the same condition as her hand. Black charred flesh made up one half of her. I could feel myself letting out a strangled sob at her appearance.

"Alice it is going to be alright. I am here now and I swear everything is going to be alright. We are going to get you all fixed up." I promised while lifting her as gently as I could.

She cried out in pain and I wanted to take it away, but I knew she would be in pain no matter what I did. I would have to get her back to camp and force her to feed as soon as possible. It would the only chance she had of surviving this. I knew from seeing how the other Newborns injured during fights with other armies it would be possible for her to heal. It would take a while even with her superb healing abilities, but it was possible and I also knew I would whatever it took to make her well again.

"It hurts." She cried as I moved as quickly as I could. I didn't mean to jostle her body, but it couldn't be helped. "Guess I got to see you sooner than I thought. Wish I looked better, but let's say I had a very bad day today. What do humans call it? Oh yes, I had a very bad hair day today."

Even in her horrible condition she would do what she could to keep the situation light and casual and I would do the same for her. At the very least it would take her mind off of things. "I will say that even half burned you are still as beautiful as you were the first day I laid eyes on you. You will be back to your old self in no time and I will have a good laugh teasing you about the all-knowing Alice did not see something coming for once. How does it feel to be normal like the rest of us?"

I could tell she wanted to laugh, but it must have hurt too much to move. "Oh like we all don't make mistakes. Seeing the future isn't as easy as one may think. There are many choices and I cannot watch everybody."

"Well it is about time that someone started watching over you." I told her as protectiveness filled my voice. "I volunteer for the job."

TBC…

**AN: Hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry it is not the best there is just some personal stuff going on and well it is hard right now, but writing helps. Let me know if you liked this chapter or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It was utter agony being around Alice the days after the fire which had burned half of her body to a crisp. I could feel her pain as if it was my own and sometimes I thought maybe it would be easier if this pain did belong to me. I could deal handling the pain on my own, but to see Alice, sweet little bubble full of energy Alice. Seeing her lying there in such obvious pain was killing me. Knowing nothing I did take the pain away fully made me feel weak for the first time since entering this life. I could dull her pain, but I lacked the capability to fully numb her body of the agony going on as her weak and fragile little body tried to heal.

I stayed with her the first two days. I would not allow anyone to come near her especially Maria who had wanted to be sure she would live since Alice was her little 'Seer' after all. I fought off Newborns who had been hoping to take her place in the ranks by killing her in the weakened state she happened to be in. I killed around six or seven vampires who thought would try to get around me to get to her. I could tell Maria was angry with me for causing her numbers to drop, but in all honestly I did not care right now. Newborns could replace and yet Alice was something you would never find another no matter how hard or long you may search.

The tiny vampire was resting on a bed of hay I had made for her. I stroked her hair while holding on to her burned hard tightly. She had grasped my hand and not the other side around. I could feel bits of the burned flesh flaking away from the rest of her body as new skin tried to regrow. If you listened carefully then you could even hear it. "Your hand should be good as new within the next day or so. For the most part is back to being white and perfect and before you know it the rest of you will follow soon enough."

Her eyes fluttered open since she did not need sleep and I knew her to be awake. I could feel her pain spike and I had thought conversation would be a good way to distract her. She smiled at me as best she could and the effort caused the burnt flesh around her lips to crack and leak out the venom which had replaced our blood once we had been bitten. "The pain is not as bad as it was Jasper. You can go and hunt since I know you need to feed. Your eyes are black and if you do not feed soon then you will start to get sick."

"I can wait." I told her as I gripped her hand even tighter in my much larger one. "You are a terrible liar did you know that? Did you forget that I can feel everything you are feeling? I know that your pain as gotten worse and not better. Never try to trick and empath darlin' because it will not work. My gift allows for a few tricks as well and this means you are not the only special one here."

"I didn't know I was that special." Alice replied as she shifted to try and get in to a more comfortable position.

I sent a wave of relaxation her way. I decided to tease her as a way to cheer her up. I knew how much she hated unpleasant conversations and situations. If she had her way we would all live in a perfect world with no pain, loss, death, or anything else negative. "Well you never were exactly the smartest out of the two of us, though you don't have to worry about being smart when you are as cute as you are because looks usually get more attention than smarts."

"Well then," Her head lolled to the side so she would be able to give her full attention to me. "I suppose I am still screwed since you are much prettier than I am."

I puffed out my chest in a manly display of well manliness. "Men are not pretty Alice. Would you call a mountain like cute or pretty? Actually yes you would because that is just the way you are."

"Darn tooting!" The small seer replied as she closed her eyes once more. Even if we did not sleep it did not automatically mean she did not feel exhausted due to the events she had survived recently. "Jasper? Do you think you would mind finding me someone to eat? I am feeling kind of hungry and when I feed the pain goes away for a little while. You would know since you are the empath after all."

Smirking I stood up and released her hand. "You should not mock my gift young Alice because jealousy green is not a good color on you. I know you only wish you could be as splendid as someone such as my-self. Now try not to let jealousy overrule your other lovely personality traits while I am a gentleman and go on a hunt so you will not die of starvation and now I think about it I have to wonder if it is possible for vampires to starve."

"It is possible." Alice told me with her eyes still closed. "I have seen it happen with Newborns who do not want this or if they come out defective in some sort of way. It is not a pretty way to go I can tell you that for sure and oh by the way, I am older than you and older does mean wiser so you need to start realizing you only wish you could be as spectacular as I am. Now hush up and realize I am better than you. I will expect you to come with not only food, but hopefully you will admit defeat."

"You wish." I scoffed with a grin before leaning down to place a cold kiss against her unharmed cheek. "Maybe pain really does make you crazy."

TBC…

**AN: I am exhausted and so I wrote this because I really wanted to update it and I am sorry for it being so short. I wanted a bit of lightness for our favorite couple with her serious injuries and all. Question for you, do you think a Newborn should attack Alice while Jasper is out getting someone to eat and when Jasper comes back he is furious and relieved at the same time because Peter was there to keep her safe, but Jasper is angry Maria did nothing and simply stood by to watch? Let me know what you think since you know I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had not taken me very long to find someone for Alice to eat. Since we were about a mile from where a battle was taking place near Austin it was fairly simple to find a near death straggler wandering round. I could smell infection in his body and knew he would be dead in a matter of hours anyways. It was surprising that he was even still conscious, but then again he could be so far gone the pain no longer had any effect on him. I had seen it before and I had no doubt that is what was happening to this poor man. His blood would still be good enough to eat even though I would have preferred to pick up someone young and fresh to help Alice heal quicker and yet beggars cannot be choosers. We would have to make do with what I had managed to get.

I headed back to the barn with the soldier slung over my arm. I had no way of getting ahold of his family which is what I would have done had I still been human and he had been part of my unit. I felt bad for the family who would never have any idea what happened to their son, but he would have died regardless and this way he was helping someone live if you wanted to look at it in such a way. His loss would bring my Alice closer to health. Maybe his family would think he died in the heat of battle and that would be of some consolation to them at the very least.

The closer I got to the barn the more I started to feel at unease. Something was wrong. Nobody was lingering outside as they should have been. I could feel everybody inside the barn and a sick and twisted sense of glee was emanating from within. I tried to pinpoint the glee and realized it was coming from Maria. I dropped the human body outside the entrance to the barn and raced inside. Why could I not feel Alice? It was as if I had suddenly gone blind to her emotions.

When I entered the place all of us vampires called home I saw the reason I could not feel her. It was not because she had been killed and our emotional bond severed, but more because she was surrounded by so many newborns I could not pick her feelings out of all those around her. Maria stood at the back of the barn blissfully unaware of the fact I happened to be back from my previous mission of getting food. My sire didn't move from her spot as we both watch Peter doing the best he could to protect Alice who try as she might, could not seem to pull herself up off the bed of hay and in to a sitting position. Peter was doing the best he could and yet he had lost an arm before I arrived and I could see it wouldn't be long before they took him down permanently. He may be a skilled fighter and yet skill could not always win especially when it came to numbers.

With a roar and without thinking about my actions first, which had to be a first for me, I leapt in to the air and above the heads of all the newborns before landing deftly on my feet in front of my Alice and next to Peter. I extended my arms to my sides and knocked three newborns away from Alice before grabbing one's throat with my left hand and tearing it out in one swift move before moving on to another. An arms dislodged her, a head went flying every so often, and thank whatever Heaven existed they did not belong to me.

It was after I must have taken out about ten or eleven newborns when I realized no more dared get any closer. I could feel the fear coming off of every single one of them and I felt pride. I wanted them to be scared. I wanted them to know they must not ever touch what is mine and live to tell the tale. They needed to feel the fear so they would realize what a mistake they made before I tore them to pieces as payment for what they had done.

"Is that all you have?" I snarled before risking a glance behind me in order to see if Alice was alright. She looked unharmed and Peter had reattached his arm so if the other vampires did decide to attack then I would at least have a partner and we would be able to do more damage as a team. I let my eyes meet Maria's as she came forward and the crowd of rowdy vampires parted for her. If they feared anyone more than they feared me it would be her. "You did this! You knew I would never allow for harm to come to her and you waited until I left. You are so consumed with your army you have forgotten what it is like to feel for others."

My sire did not bother trying to deny the truth as I reached down to scoop up Alice in to my arms. She merely shot me that twisted evil grin of hers and took a step forward. "You know that if you try to leave here with her I will hunt you down and I _will_ kill you. She is a weak link and I will dispose of her. The two of you know too much about me to be free and I will make sure you are taken down. You may want to rethink this little plan of yours."

"I am leaving here with Alice and anyone who wants to come with me. You are nothing without your army and soon you will see that." I hissed as I made way through the crowd of vampires. Some of them looked as if they wanted to attach, but I sent a wave of crippling fear in their direction to make sure they stayed frozen in their current spots. "There is a life outside of war and anyone who wishes to come with me may do so."

As I left I was surprised to see Peter, a female known as Charlotte, and few others take one look at Maria and then to me before following with us as we left. I could feel the hate my sire was sending directly my way and yet I ignored it. We were getting out and that is all that mattered. Alice curled her little body in to mine as she got a vision and I knew it had to be one of the revenge Maria would send our way. Still, I knew we could handle anything she tossed our way.

TBC…

**AN: Yes it is short, but I wanted them to leave and I wasn't feeling well and no matter how many times I wrote this it just came out weird so here you go. I do hope that you all liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Our group of rebels had traveled for two days before we found an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. It was a farmhouse and big enough to room everyone who had left with Alice and I. I knew it would not be permanent because we had to keep moving or else Maria would catch up with us and I could not allow that. The only reason I had stopped at all was due to the fact some of us needed to eat and Alice was in so much pain it had started to effect those around since I could feel her pain and when I was in a stressful situation my emotions sometimes went in to others without my meaning for it to happen.

I had claimed the upstairs bedroom for Alice and requested a party of three go out and find some food for the rest of us. They obeyed like good little soldiers and that actually bothered me. It seems as if the others who had left the hold of Maria had decided I would be there new leader and I didn't want that. I had never wanted to be in charge of anyone else because if they died it was on me. I had to take care of them and lead them in a way I hadn't done since I was human and even then I had others leading me. This was completely different and I was not sure I could handle all of the pressure.

Peter came through the door and realized that his shift was over. I had someone on guard all the time in case Maria made a move and Alice did not see it. Visions were coming so quickly because my sire kept changing her mind and I wanted to be extra careful since Maria knew almost everything there was about Alice's gift and could use it against us. "Who did you put on night watch?"

The blond vampire ran his hands in his hair as Charlotte came to stand next to him. I could feel the love singing off the both of them and wondered how I could not have seen it before. "Rodriguez offered to watch out tonight and I sent a scout out to see if there were any more places in the immediate vicinity we could go to within the next day or so. We cannot stay here for very long without the risk of leaving clues behind. I know Miss Alice needs to heal, but the longer we stay here the more dangerous it is for all of us."

I nodded as I started pacing the room. "I know that, but I also know that my emotional state is affecting the others. She needs a day or two before we can start traveling again. If the others want to leave then they can. I never asked anyone to stay and I understand if you and Charlotte want to get out of here as fast as you can. I do not wish to endanger anyone more than I already have."

"Nobody is staying because they feel forced." Peter replied placing his hand on my shoulder. "We follow you because we want too. You give us all a choice and that is something most of us have never had before. Alice was always kind to us and in this world when someone we have grown to care about is in danger we stick by them no matter what it may mean for us. Why do you think it was the oldest of the newborns that followed you when you left? It is because most of us have known Alice longer than you have and we see her as a sister. None of us feel that way towards Maria because she saw us as puppets in a game. Miss Alice has always treated us like family and we protect our family."

"And I will do whatever I can in return to protect hers." I promised glancing at Charlotte so he would get the true meaning behind my words. "If you could send someone up when the food gets here I would appreciate it. I need to check on Alice to make sure she is alright. All this emotional strain is not good for the healing process."

"I will send the youngest and strongest human up for her." He promised and I hurried up the stairs replaying the words he had spoken in my head.

Like it or not I was now leading this group of runaways and I had to start acting like a leader if I wanted to get out of this situation alive. I had not only their lives, but my life and Alice's on the line as well. Fearing the responsibility would simply not cut it anymore. I had to face up to what needed to be done and do it simple as that. By the time I made it to the room which held Alice I had a new confidence that I could do this. I would do this for her because I loved her in the same way Peter loved Charlotte even if I had not told her yet.

"Alice?" I called out and pushed the door open when she did not answer. I saw her sitting there with her small legs curled up underneath her. She looked better than she had a few days ago, but still not up to the standards I was hoping to see her back at soon. As I stepped closer I saw her eyes to be glossy and realized she was in another vision. It had been almost constant visions since we had left and none of them put our situation in a pleasant light. I sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand in mine. She would not be able to respond in this state, but at the very least she knew I was here, which was something and something is always better than nothing.

It took a few minutes for her to snap out of the vision and squeeze my hand in return. "She is never going to stop Jasper. Maria _will _find us no matter where we run."  
>I thought about this as something occurred to me. Alice was right about Maria never giving in. She would hunt each and every one of us down until we were all dead. Even if the group split up she would still come after us one by one. None of us would be safe until she was dead. This only gave us a few options and while I did not particularly like any of them I knew we had to do something. We had to fight or else we were just sitting her like ducks waiting to be picked off one by one.<p>

"Then we will fight." I stated with determination as I let my eyes meet hers. "We will beat her at her own game and we will not back down. I am not going to force anyone to fight who doesn't want to, but I will tell them my plan and leave the choice up to them. I think most of them will stay because if they don't it is just a matter of time before they come after them once Maria gets done with us. At least this way we may have a fighting chance. Alice, look in to the future and tell me if we even have a small chance of winning. I need to know that this plan is not as crazy as it sounds when I say it out loud."

I studied her expression as her eyes clouded over again. I could not feel any of her emotions when she was lost in a vision and so I sat next to her waiting. It did not take long for her to snap out of it as the unharmed portion of her face curled up in to a small smile. "We have a small chance of winning, but I am not going to lie to you. It is going to take a lot of work and we will need more numbers."

I locked my jaw taking in what she had said and realizing there would be no going back. "Then it is settled. We are going to fight and we are going to win."

TBC…

**AN: I know I haven't updated this in forever, but I am back and I have the next chapters all planned out. In the next chapter Jasper is going to talk to his group of followers and they will come up with a plan. Let me know if you all liked this or not. I think that it came out alright because Jasper is finally accepting that he has no choice other than to be a leader.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do now own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had decided to wait until Alice was a bit stronger before I talked to everyone who had followed us when we abandoned ship as it were. I wanted to have Alice by my side because she made me feel stronger. Also everyone who had followed us had a deeper connection with the tiny seer and if anyone could convince them to stay and fight then it would be her. I had wanted to wait one more day to be sure she was strong enough to come downstairs, but my little fairy was persistent. Her burns were almost completely healed and the only signs of her having ever been injured in the first place were a few barely noticeable scars from pieces of flesh which had been so burned it could not repair itself properly.

"Are you sure you are strong enough for this?" I asked for what must have been the hundredth time in ten minutes as I helped her up off of the bed. I made sure to take all of her weight on to myself even though she could walk perfectly fine. I was being overprotective and I knew it, but I also had good reason to be this way.

Alice shot me a smile and instantly I felt some of my anxiety disappear. Alice was my calm during the storm. "I am fine Jasper and you can't baby me forever even if I do like the attention. I told you we have a lot of work to do if we want to even stand a chance in this war. I think it is about time that we go round us up some soldiers."

I nodded and helped her down the stairs. I had told Peter to gather up everyone and he had done it. All of the vampires were waiting in the living room anxiously. I saw a few of them wave at Alice. Peter had been right when he said most of them saw her as family. I watched her wave back happily before everyone grew quiet and turned their attention to me. I was nervous about this part because I had to make a speech and I never had been good with speeches. It was my natural charisma that had saved me during my school boy days and being a Major I never really had to give long winded speeches. Usually I would relay and order and my men would follow and yet here I knew that I had to say something and it needed to be enough to make them want to stay and fight.

"I have never been good at making speeches and I know that nothing I say is going to sway anyone's minds if they are made up. What I am going to do is tell you a few facts and then you can choose whether you wish to stay and fight or try to make it on your own. Whatever you choose to do I am not going to force anyone do something they do not fully support." I paused and took the time to let my gaze lock with each and every person in the room. I would hold their gaze a few seconds before moving on to the next.

Alice reached out to grab my hand giving me the courage I needed to do this. "I have not known many of you for very long, but I do know that nobody in this room chose to live the life we have been forced in to since being turned. Since becoming a vampire I have done some terrible things as I am sure many of you have as well. I was forced by Maria to kill our brothers and sisters when she felt they were weak. I had to _feel _everything all of you were feeling on a daily basis. I felt the fear, the self-loathing, but never once did I feel happiness."

There was a rumble among the crowd and I felt more confident in my words. I released Alice's hand and started to walk through the crowd of vampires. "We have all lived in terror of what Maria would do to us if we ever rebelled. We fear change because it is the only thing we have known. She fills our head with lies to manipulate us in to getting what she wants. We all think that she is strong when in reality Maria is _nothing _without her army. We were her strength and that is why she tried so hard to keep us under her thumb. I am telling you all right now that I will not go back to that life. Someone I care about was threatened and to go back and beg for her us to spare our lives would be giving her power she has no right to claim in the first place.

I am not ordering you all to fight with me. I would never become the next Maria because I know what it feels like to have your freedom taken from you. I am asking you all to fight with me by my side as a _family. _We were thrown together and now is the time to _band _together and fight for something we believe in and not something we are forced to fight for." I raised my chin defiantly as I felt an awe sweep over the crowd. People were riveted by what I had to say. "We are stronger if we fight for something we want. Now if you are all interested in staying to fight for something worth fighting for then stay, but if you feel this is not something you want to do you can walk out this door right without the worry of retaliation from anyone in this room. Be warned though that if you walk out I may not come after, but we all know that Maria will. I'm not trying to scare you all in to staying I am simply stating a true fact. This would be the time to think carefully and make your choice."

Nobody said a word as they all looked around for a few minutes. It was Peter who stepped forward with Charlotte next to him. "I will stand by your side and fight with you until the end brother."

"As will I." Another male whose name I could not recall stepped forward with his hand raised.

A young redhead with sharp angular features stepped out of the crowd next. "You can count on me as well. Alice saved my life and I owe her for this. She is family and you protected her when we could not. I will fight with you all no matter the odds."

TBC…

**AN: I broke this chapter in half because I am not feeling well. I thought that it turned out pretty good and I hope that you all agree. The next chapter will be continued from this part and it has a few vampires asking questions and stuff like that. It should be very interesting or well I hope so anyways.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As it turned out only a few of the vampires chose to leave. They had decided they would take the risk of Maria coming after them. I suppose they figured that if they ran far enough fast enough that they would not have to worry about her ever catching up with them. I hoped for their sakes that they were right. I hold no ill will towards anyone who chose to leave. They wanted a normal life; well as normal as life could get when you are vampire. Who can fault them for wanting that? When all of this was finished and done with I wouldn't mind a normal life especially if I could have it with Alice by my side. She had mentioned that once she had a vision of a family which survived off of animals and I suppose we could look in to that more if it were something she really wanted.

After the few who had chosen to leave left I was left in a room full of vampires waiting to hear what was next and to be honest I wasn't exactly sure. I figured answering their questions would be a good start. "I thank all of you who have chosen to stay and fight, I know this cannot be an easy decision for you. If there are any questions you need answered now would be the time to ask them."

The young redhead from earlier raised her hand I couldn't help, but smile at her innocence. It was nice to know that even as monsters manners were still instilled. I nodded to let her know that she could go ahead and ask. "Are you still going to train with us? I remember before you came it was more of a fend for yourself thing and I think that maybe if we continue training it could give us a leg up in this fight."

I could see Alice smile from the corner of my eye. "Misty that is a great idea! Being more coordinated would only add to our strength's. If we can learn to fight like a team it will only benefit us in the end."

"Anyone who wishes to train with me can, but again I will not force this on anyone. If you feel confident in your fighting style and do not feel as if you need the extra training then that is your choice." I reached out to grab Alice's hand. Her nearness gave me comfort and helped me deal with the jumble of emotions hitting me head on.

"How are we supposed to feed?" An unknown male piped up from the back of the crowd. "The nearest village is hours away even using our speed. Are we going to have someone fetch humans for us or will we all be going out together?"

I thought about his question wondering the same thing myself. "Well Alice and I have been exploring a new route when it comes to feeding. We have been eating animals and while I know that will not work for some of you I urge you to try it. For those of you who would rather stick to humans I will send two of you out to gather up a few. My one rule is no children while you are in this house. If you are going to feed on a child then do it elsewhere and do not tell me about it."

"Maria told us that animal blood could kill us." Charlotte said from her position next to Peter. "Are you sure that it is safe to consume?"

Once again Alice spoke up and I figure that it was only fitting since she had been feeding on animals longer than I had. "I have been feeding off of animals for the past year and I am perfectly fine. I can tell you that it decreases our strength, but not enough to be worrisome and your eyes will change to a golden brown instead of read if the diet becomes steady. I also think that it is probably a good route to take if we want to lie low. I mean if Maria is searching for us and I have no doubt she is, then all she has to do is follow the trail of bodies. If we feed from the local animal population it is less likely she will be able to follow our trail."

Another murmur went through the crowd as they whispered discuss this new development. After a moment a big burly vampire that I remember being turned around the same time as I had been stepped forward. "Alice, did you get a vision about when this fight is going to take place?"

A good question to ask indeed I thought to myself realizing that this vampire had potential. I answered for the tiny vampire at my side this time around. "Her visions have been changing. We know that we have a couple of months at the very least, but in times of war things can chance very quickly. I suggest that we start preparing as soon as we can. The first thing we need to do is find a place that can house all of us. Then we need to set up a watch system. As I stated before I am not trying to be the next Maria and so if any of you feel that you have better ideas than myself feel free to bring it up. Also, as much as I hate saying this, if you have an extra power such as Alice and I then we _need _to know about it no matter how small you think it may be. It is the little things that help you win a war. Now I suggest you all take the rest of the day to relax because tomorrow we start getting ready for war and I doubt that I have to tell you we cannot afford to lose this time."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter and yet I wanted to update. I hope that you all like this chapter and in the next chapter we are going to see the vampires in the group that have special talents. If you have any ideas then feel free to tell me and I will use them if I can. The more creative the better and remember no power is going to be lame and may be very important later on. Let me know what you think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Alice and I had been working with everyone for a week now and I had to admit a lot of them were rather talented when it came to fighting. When we had all been a part of Maria's army, it had been rare for anyone to get one on one lessons and because of that many did not reach their full potential. I had decided it would be wise to work with everyone one on one and Alice was working with others who had special abilities; some hadn't even known they had an extra power and in a way this was a good thing because it meant Maria would not be prepared for that when it finally came time for the battle to take place. It would give us an advantage and at this point I was willing to take anything we could get to help tip the favor in our corner.

Today Peter and Charlotte were working one on one with the others and I was watching Alice work with some of the others in order to help them be able to control their gifts. Right now she happened to be working with Misty, the young redheaded girl, who, as it turns out, had the ability to cause the illusion of being blind on her foes. It was an amazing power to have, especially when it came to fighting. The first time she tried it on me, I will admit that I had been skeptical at first, but as soon as everything went black, well I can openly admit to myself that I was frightened. I was so used to having all of my senses that losing one, even if only for a short time, was one of the scariest moments of my life as a vampire to date. When I finally got my sight back, I had vowed I would never volunteer for Misty to use me in order to practice her power.

"You have done well when it comes to blinding one person, but in order to really make an impact you are going to need to be able to blind more than one opponent at a time." Alice was now circling the younger vampire as she spoke. "You need to visualize blackness spreading from your body and in to all surrounding you. I want you to try it now on myself and Jasper. We will try it with us standing together and once you have gotten the hang of that, we will spread out so we each stand at opposite ends of the room. Now I want you to count to ten and then start."

When Alice came to stand next to me I shot her a smile. She just had this affect of taking all my tension and making it vanish without really having to actually do anything; her mere presence was enough. "You are really good with the younger ones darlin' did you know that? They trust you because you shower them with kindness and treat them as if they are your family and in a way I suppose they are. You are the mother figure to a lot of them and they would do anything for you. You are the reason they chose to fight Alice, they would rather face the chance of death than risk letting anything happen to you. You have given them something Maria never has and for that they will fight until the end for you."

"I would never want someone to risk death for me Jasper. I don't treat them the way I do because I expect something in return, but rather because I actually do care for them. I have known most of them since they were turned and I have faced both the good and bad with them as well. In all respects they are the only family I have ever known and every single time we have lost one, I feel as if I am losing a brother or sister. I can hardly stand it anymore." The future seeing vampire frown slight before both of us were suddenly blinded. "That's good Misty, I knew you could do it. How about turning our inner lights back on and we will try something harder this time around."

Almost immediately our sight came back and Alice skipped over to the other side of the room. It was wonderful seeing her doing so much better than she had been a few days earlier. Her charred skin had been completely healed and there was no trace it had ever happened in the first place. The only reason I was sure it had actually happened was because I could still feel the amount of pain she had been in and all the emotions I had been overloaded with during that time. I doubt I will ever be able to get the memories of that time out of my head. The only thing which made it bearable was the fact Alice had survived, if she hadn't, well then I am not sure what I would have done and I was not ready to get an answer to that question yet, I would never be ready to lose Alice and that is the reason I would not allow it to happen no matter what I had to do in order to make that happen.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I nearly jumped in surprise when I felt a pair of cold lips touch mine. My eyes, which I do not remember closing, popped out to see the little pixie of a vampire standing on her tiptoes with a big grin on her face. "We have been done for almost two minutes now and we both tried to get your attention, but you were out of it and nothing we did worked. I realized I would have to do something shocking to snap you out of whatever daze you were and that's why I kissed you; I hope you don't mind. What were you thinking about so intensely anyways if you do not mind me asking."

"You." I replied truthfully as I pulled her against my chest in order to kiss her again.

I had known for a while now I had feelings for Alice, but I had not been sure when the right time would be to tell her how I felt with everything that was currently going on. When she kissed me right now I figured there was no better time than the present, though we weren't talking as so much as kissing. Still, if the seer did not realize how I felt about her now then i doubted she ever would, but with the emotions singing off of her, I knew she had figured it out and from what I could tell she felt exactly the same way as me.

As we continued to kiss, everything else fell away for a few moments. With Alice I felt alive and complete and nothing else mattered. It could be dangerous to feel this way, especially considering the current situation we found ourselves in, but I would not change this moment for anything in the world. For the first time in this life as a vampire, I felt both love for another person and loved by another person and if there is one thing in this world worth fighting for, it is love.

"Alice, I think you should know I am in love with you and even if you do not feel the same, though I think you do, but if you didn't, I would still love you now and forever. Nothing Maria does is going to change that."

TBC...

**AN: So I realize I have not updated this story in a very long while, but I actually forget about this one while working on other projects and today I wanted to work on an Alice and Jasper story and boom, I remembered this one was not finished and so now I remember it I will try to update more often.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

When Peter interrupted the hunt I had taken some of the younger ones on, I knew it had to be something important if it caused him to leave his post. Peter never went against my orders and for him to do so, well the action allow had me very concerned. As soon as he approached me an expression of concern written all over his face, I told the younger ones to go ahead and start without me. I had enough faith in them to believe they could handle a hunt alone. As soon as they were out of sight my mood changed drastically. I had actually been in an almost carefree state a few moments ago, but as soon as Peter showed up that feeling disappeared only to be replaced by the soldier part of me, the fighter who would do anything to survive and protect those he cared about, especially Alice. I am not exactly sure how I knew, but I had this feeling in my gut which told me whatever Peter had come to tell me had something to do with my future seeing love of my life.

"Jasper, my apologies for interrupting your hunt, but Alice sent me come and find you. She had a vision and she said it involved you so I am here to take over the hunt with the young ones in order to send you back to her." Peter had his hands clasped behind his back as he stood at ease though I could tell he was still slightly tense, yet we were all tense for basically the same reasons and that is why i did not hold it against him. It was better for all of us on the run to be aware at all times. "I tried to get her to tell me what she saw, but all she said was she needed to see you right away. Charlotte offered to stay with her until you came back and then she is going to come join me on the hunt if it is alright with you."

"Of course she can join you Peter. Neither you, Charlotte, or any of the others for that matter are slaves. You are all free to do what you wish." I told him honestly before getting ready to head back. "I will tell Charlotte exactly where you are when I get back which shouldn't be more than five or ten minutes if I run. The younger ones need more blood than us older ones and that means you may be out here with them until tomorrow evening or even the day after. If any of them feel as if they are full and no longer want to hunt for the time being then you can send them back, but I ask you always make sure it is a group of at least two or more. I would rather not take the risk of Maria or anyone left of her army stumbling upon them if they are alone. If they are in a group then their chances of survival are better. Thank you for coming and taking my place so I can be with Alice since she obviously needs me. I know now what you feel for Charlotte and why you would have died trying to save her. We do crazy things for the women we love."

My friend smiled briefly at my comment before turning and running off to find the younger ones to make sure they were not in any sort of trouble and I was already running as fast as I could towards what I called our temporary home. As I had told Peter, I made it back in under ten minutes and when I entered the house I did not stop until I was upstairs standing next to Alice who had been looking out the window. When she heard me enter, she turned slightly held out her hand which I immediately took. Being near her had eased my worry since I realized physically she was fine. I know Peter had told me this was all about a vision, but after what had happened to her before, well I needed to make sure she was unharmed with my own eyes and not from the word of others even if I did trust them.

"She wants to see you." Alice whispered the words though I heard them perfectly and she didn't need to elaborate on who this 'she' was because it was pretty obvious. "I may have received the vision, but the message was meant for you. Maria wants to meet you, only you, in two days time on neutral ground. From what the vision told me, she wants to strike a deal with you though I could not see this deal no matter how hard I looked. I think she is blocking it from my vision by making sure she is undecided. I can tell you that if you don't go to this meeting, she will send the strongest of her army and even though I will be able to see it coming, there will be losses on both sides and one of them will be Misty. I made the choice to send her away so I could see if that would protect her should Maria attack, but it did not make a difference. If there is to be a battle then no choice any of us make will save her. The others who will die are not as certain and change with each choice I make in my mind."

"Do you think it's a trap Alice?" I questioned quickly because I did not trust that Maria wouldn't have ulterior motives. She was vile, evil, and all the other things one would think of it they heard the word vampire. "What if her plan is to get me alone to ensure I will be occupied if she sends others here after you and the others? What do you think I should do Alice? I will trust in whatever advice you give me since you have never let me down."

The small female vampire bit her bottom lip in a nervous human gesture, which was odd since she did not remember her human life. "When I looked in to my visions to see if she was planning something like that, they were all clear. From everything I could gather she wants to talk to you and you alone. I can tell you that you will come to no harm from her. You are much too valuable for Maria to lose and that is the main reason she wants to speak with you. I think she is hoping to get you back on her side and if talking doesn't work, well I doubt I need to tell you what lengths she is willing to go to in order to get you back with her where she believes you belong. I will not tell you what to do Jasper; that choice is yours and yours alone. I will however, support whatever you path you wish to take."

I took a moment to think about the consequences of each choice I could make. On one hand I may be able to stop all of this senseless fighting and death if I spoke with my maker, but then again it was Maria we were talking about and I did not trust her for one second; not after all the things she had done in the past since my turning. The only reason I was even thinking about going to talk with her was due to the fact I knew what Misty meant to Alice and I knew how much it would hurt the tiny seer to lose someone she considered family and when Alice was in any sort of pain, that meant I was in pain as well because she was a part of me. Perhaps I should speak with Maria and see what it was she exactly wanted. there was no way I would ever go back, but maybe we could come up with some sort of truce; a way to keep my Ali safe once and for all. It would be nice not having to look over our shoulders for the rest of eternity.

"I will go and speak with her." I told Alice and she nodded slowly with a slight frown marring her beautiful features. Lifting her chin with two fingers, I brushed my lips against hers softly. "Everything will work out Alice I swear it. I am only doing this for you, to ensure your safety as well as the safety of the others. Before I leave to speak with Maria, I am going to give Peter directions a new and safe place just in case she is planning something and you were unable to see it for whatever reason. I will go scouting tomorrow for a new place and I will take Misty with me. I'll pick her up from the hunt before we go looking for a new safe haven. I want you to stay here, continue to work with the others in case we end up having to fight sooner than expected.I will make sure someone is with you at all times while I am away. I know you are going to tell me you can take care of yourself and I do know that, but it would help ease my worries if you didn't fight with me on this darlin'."

The last part of my statement earned me one of her breathtaking smiles that always had the power to make me feel as if I was alive again, even if only for a few seconds. "You drive a hard bargain Major Whitlock, but you have yourself a deal. Do you want to shake on it? Once when I was watching two human children playing together, they did what one of them call a spit shake, but considering we don't have saliva anymore I guess we would have to do a venom shake."

"As intriguing as that sounds, I would rather seal our deal with a kiss." I smirked at her before lowering my head to her height as our lips met once again in a tender yet passionate kiss.

TBC...

**AN: Hey guys, I want to thank you all for sticking with me and being patient for updates because my illness gets in the way. It really is my readers that help to inspire me to keep on fighting so I can write more stories. Oh, I am taking ideas for one shot requests to help with writers block I get on and off lately so if you have one then feel free to put it in a review. I really do hope that you all liked this chapter. I will admit that I have missed working on this story.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

"I came here as requested so show yourself." It had been two days and like I'd told Alice, I had come to meet with Maria to see what she had to say. I wasn't going to hold out hope of striking a deal, but I was willing to listen even if only for Alice's sake. I could care less about Maria, but I loved Alice and if I had to try and make a deal with my maker to ensure her safety then I would. "Either come out and face me or I'm leaving. I do not have time for your games and the only reason I am here is because you said you wanted to talk so come out and talk; stop lurking in the shadows as if you are the boogie man. Maria! Show yourself or I'm gone."

"Temper, temper Jasper dear." I heard her before I saw her. Alice had seen the meeting would take place in an old half crumbled barn and she had been up in the rafters watching, probably the entire time. After the first few words, my red haired maker jumped down to land in front of me. "You really should learn to control that or someone may end up getting hurt and we wouldn't want that would we?"

I rolled my eyes at her comment. "That's always what you want Maria. Your purpose in this world is to cause as much pain and torment as possible."

"That is true, but it's not what we are here to talk about is it?" I watched every movement she may carefully in cause she tried to pull something and take me by surprise. "I have been doing some thinking and I have decided I will allow the others to go free if you come back to me where you belong. Alice can go free as well if you do what I want."

I knew there had to be some sort of ulterior motive behind her offer. "You're not telling me everything. If you are going to stand there and play games with them I am out of here. I don't have time for this. Unless you start talking, consider this conversation finished."

Her red eyes narrowed at what she considered to be my disobedience. "Have you already forgotten your place Jasper? You need to remember who introduced you to this life and show her the respect she deserves. I won't punish you because you were right, there is something I'm not telling you. If you don't agree to come back then I am going to make sure every single one of those traitors pays for abandoning my army and the little seer will be saved for last. I am going to make sure she watches everyone she cares about be torn apart piece by piece and then I am going to take pleasure in ripping her apart as slowly as I can in order to make the pain last even longer. Are you getting the picture here my love or do I need to talk slower and use smaller words?"

I growled showing my teeth. "Are you trying to threaten me in to getting your way? You should know better than to try and intimidate me. Did you honestly think this would work? I thought you wanted to work this out peacefully, but I can see I was wrong. This has been nothing more than a waste of time."

"Now you see, I thought I was talking this out peacefully." She tossed back at me. "I gave you warning didn't I? I gave you a choice Jasper and if I were you, I would think about it seriously. I am not someone you want as your enemy. If you thought what happened to Alice before was bad, well you haven't seen anything yet. I will give you until the full moon to make your choice and if you haven't changed your mind by then, I will take matters in to my own hands and that's the last thing you want and we both know it."

"I think you are forgetting the fact I am good at getting what needs to be done, well done." I told her with a deep frown on my face and determination in my eyes. "You taught me well Maria and if given no other choice, the master will be taken down by the student. You threatened Alice and while you know hate and how to use it to your advantage, you have no idea about love and how powerful a weapon it can be. You may create a new army and you may get the numbers, but you will still lose and you know it because as much as you hate to admit it, emotion gives you and edge you wouldn't have otherwise."

"Emotion has nothing on experience." She countered with a twisted smile. "If you do not make the right choice you will soon find out exactly useful love is while I rip Alice apart piece by piece."

"You'll never get the chance." I snarled vowing to make sure that if there was a war, Maria would not get close enough to the love of my life and death if you wanted to put it in such a way. "You will be dead before you have the chance to blink if you come near her."

To my surprise, instead of flinching in fear, the Spanish woman who had ended my human life, laughed. "Oh Jasper, you are still a boy in some ways. Do you honestly believe Alice is going to let you turn down my offer if it spares lives. especially lives of people she cares about? Alice has always cared about those around her and while I hated it, I see now it can work in my favor. I am giving you one chance Jasper, which is more than I give anyone else so you better not waste it because I will not show such kindness again. I will expect an answer soon so you better not waste my time. I'll be seeing you soon if you know what's good for you."

TBC...


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight! My name may be Stephanie, but sadly my last name is not Meyer and Twilight belongs to her.

"You have to take her offer Jasper." The words coming from Alice may as well have been spoken in Chinese for all the sense they were making. "I don't want to be the reason innocent vampires like Misty, or Charlotte, or Peter, or even you, die the final death. I wouldn't be able to live with that kind of burden. If she wants to kill me then she will even if you do take her deal, but at least she won't hurt anyone else once I am out of her way."

"No!" I snapped with a firm shake of my head. How could she even suggest such a thing? "There is no way I am going to let you sacrifice yourself just so everyone can go on living. Do you not understand none of would want to go on without you? They see you as family and letting yourself get killed would destroy them and you know it. Maria never treated us like we were family or even friends, but you Alice, you did and that's why none of us will let you sacrifice yourself. I love you and if something happened to you, I would no longer have a reason to exist."

"Yes you would." She countered as a half frown half smile formed on her lips. "Misty the others are going to need you Jasper. The young ones will need a father figure and you could be that for them. They trust you, I trust you, and I know you would do right by each and every one of them."

"They trust you more Alice." I replied while running my left hand through my honey blond locks. I was frustrated, worried, and angry all in one and if I didn't keep my hands occupied I could very well end up bringing down the small old house which was our temporary home. "Have you ever considered that maybe this is exactly what Maria wants? She is trying to tear us apart Alice and you know it. She wants us to disagree so we will separate and if separated we become an easier target. I know you're scared, I can feel it and i'll be truthful with you; I'm scared as well, but the difference is I am going to use said fear to my advantage. I will not allow fear or Maria get the better of me.'

"But Jasper-" Alice went to argue with me, but I never gave her the chance.

"No Alice, there is no if, and, or but when it comes to this topic of conversation." I left no room for argument in the tone of voice I used. "You need to buck up soldier. You are stronger than this, I've seen that strength and it can be your best friend if you allow it. I need you to find that inner strength my Alice. I need you to get that fight back because I am not going to lose you whether it be to Maria or your own depression. I only just found you and I am not ready to let go yet; I doubt I ever will be. Even with the possibility of having forever with you, well it's still not long enough."

"You really know how to charm a girl don't you Jazz?" The small pixie like vampire asked before suddenly jumping up and in to my arms. "I want you to promise me one thing and if you do then in return I promise to keep fighting and not give up okay?"

"Okay?" My eyebrow raised in curiosity. At least she was snapping out of this depressing mood so i suppose that was a good thing.

"If we survive this, or if only you survive it, I want you to promise me that you'll try to find this Cullen family. I know without a doubt in my mind that we are supposed to end up with them." Alice smiled and I could feel content and happiness rolling off of her in waves. "Misty should come with us as well, I get the feeling she would get along with one of the future sons not yet turned. As I was saying, I do hope we will find them together, but if for some reason I do not make it, you need to find them because it's where you belong."

Taking one of her smaller hands in mine, I pressed a kiss to her pale knuckles. "No Ali, it's not where I belong, it's where we belong and I am going to make sure we both end up their in the future."

I had been planning to say more, but I noticed Alice had gone stiff in my arms and her eyes glazed over as she had a vision. I watched her closely trying to get an idea of what she was seeing since I could not feel her emotions during a vision since technically she wasn't really feeling it in real time, but rather feeling it in the future and my power only allowed for me to feel what someone was experiencing in the now.

After a couple of moments she snapped out of it and her body loosened up and her eyes focused once again. Immediately I knew what she was going to say, almost as if I had read her mind. "She has Charlotte and she is demanding I meet her or she will kill her. She wants Peter to come as well, but not you. She wants to talk to me and before you say anything Jasper, whether you like it or not, I am going to go. She won't hurt me, at least not yet; she made it clear that when she kills she is going to make sure you watch. I have to go Jazz, I have seen what she will do to Charlotte if I don't. Do not worry about me Jasper, everything is going to be alright. We have a family out their somewhere waiting for us so nothing is going to happen. I trust you when you say we will be fine, I trust you with my life and with my love."

TBC...

**AN: In the next chapter one of two things will happen, but I won't tell you all and instead let it be a surprise. I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

"Jasper is never going to forgive me if something happens to you and either will Charlotte, even though we are going there in order to free her from the clutches of Maria." I did not need to look at Peter to know he was frowning deeply. Sometimes he reminded me of Jasper because they had very similar personalities. "I should have taken his offer of bringing him along even though you said Maria does not want him there. We could have gotten Charlotte out without putting you in harms way."

I sighed even though I had no true breath in my tiny body. "Peter, you and Jasper should have been born brothers. The pair of you overthink every little thing and to be honest, it kind of drives me to the edge of sanity. I am here because it's what she requested and I care more about Charlotte and the others than I do about myself. You think Jasper and Charlotte would be angry with you if something happened to me? Well how do you think I would feel if something happened to her or any of you for that matter?"

"That is what makes you so special." He stated and I paused to look over at him so he would elaborate on the meaning behind his words. "You care and that is more than Maria ever did for any of us. I used to watch you with the newborns, especially the ones who had been turned at a young age. They were frightened and had no idea what was going on, but you were there for them every step of the way. You were there for all of us and if it wasn't for you, well most of us would have been disposed of a long time ago. You deserve to live as much as any of the rest of us and that's all Jasper wants. If anyone should get a to have a happy ending it would be you Alice."

I smiled slightly and slowed my steps the closer we got the meeting place Maria had shown in the vision she sent my way. I knew I had to meet her, but that didn't mean I couldn't stall for as long as possible. The truth was, most people would probably expect me to be afraid, but I really wasn't; at least not for myself anyways. I was more afraid for everyone else because I knew Maria, probably better than she knew herself and so I knew how low she could go in order to get her way. It frightened me to think of what she would do not to me, but the others in order to get what she wanted.

"When we get there, would you listen if I told you to take Charlotte and leave?" I already had a pretty good idea about what his answer would be, but I had to try anyways.

"Do you really need an answer to that idiotic question?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm surprised you even asked in the first place."

I shrugged. "I figured you would say that, but I had to at least try."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't try." He replied before growing quiet for a second. I could tell he was lost in thought so I didn't say anything because the last thing I wanted to do was interrupt his private thoughts. Eventually he sighed before looking at me once more. "Alice, I want you to know that I consider you family and usually I wouldn't go against your word, but I had no other choice. He made a very convincing argument and he can be rather persuasive when he wishes to be. My only hope is that you won't hold it against me and hate me."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as my brow furrowed in confusion. "Why on earth would I hate you Peter? Who and what are you referring to?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I heard a rustling of leaves behind me and without turning around I just knew what or rather who I would find once I did. "Oh Peter, I don't hate you and I do understand. Jasper can be persuasive when he wants to be. You have nothing to worry about, I am not angry with you Peter, but the honey blond standing behind me is a different story altogether. Peter, I'll be back in a minute and then we can continue on to the meeting place, but first I have to talk with Jasper who, I know his listening, should be warned that he is in for a heap of trouble."

I heard Peter laugh lightly as he looked back to the only other male vampire in the area. "Hey man, I did my part, this all on you. Good luck, you're going to need it."

"Alice-" Jasper tried to say something, but my glare and zipping of the lips motions was enough to shut him up for the time being.

"Jasper, it would probably be in your best interest not to say anything more for a little while." I warned as I stomped past him and headed towards the woods. I wanted to be far enough away that if Maria came looking for us because she was late, we would hear her in enough time to make sure Jasper could leave without her knowing he was there. The woods were filled with flowers and animal life that would partly cover his scent so it would be harder for her to track it if she got a whiff of it in the first place. "I will add this though; if you get ripped apart and set on fire, it's on you for not listening to me in the first place. Now come on, I have to lecture you and because the devils bride is waiting for us and if I'm late it will only cause more problems. Consider the lecture you are about to receive simply a prelude to the real thing."

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

I had known Alice was going to be angry with me for following her, but considering she was usually so loving and sweet, I had never expected the rage she was expressing in this moment. If this were any other situation I would probably be laughing, but this was no laughing matter and so I pushed the urge to laugh to the very back of my brain. After all, it would only make matters worse if I laughed while my little seer was trying to express her anger. Knowing I was right about Alice, I did my best to keep my expression neutral.

"Jasper, sometimes I think you only listen to my visions when the go the way you want them to." She hissed as her eyes narrowed in to slits. "I told you Maria did not want you to come with me and did you listen? No, of course you didn't listen because it wasn't what you wanted to hear. How would you feel if I acted in the same way? You don't even have to answer because I already know your answer. You would have been enraged and don't even try to deny it Jazz. I cannot even begin to fathom what you were thinking. I mean, what if I had already been speaking with Maria? What do you think she would have done then?"

At first I didn't say anything figuring if I did she would simply cut me off, but the longer she was silent, the quicker I realized the love of my life was waiting for me to say something, though I couldn't be sure what she wanted to hear. I figured being honest would be the best way to go because placating her may set her off again if she found out I was only saying the words she wanted to hear. "I suppose I wasn't really thinking, but saying this doesn't mean I am admitting to be being wrong. I will, however, admit to the fact I should have told you I would be tagging along, but we both know if I had done that you would've found some way to go without me and I couldn't let that happen. Ali, she is going to play on your biggest asset to get what she wants; she is going to play with your heart and use your compassion against you. I denied her offer and so she moved on to you. Maria knows you would do almost anything to protect those you care about and she sees it as a weakness. I am begging you to prove her wrong by showing her it is not a weakness, but rather a strength. Can you do that for me?"

I knew I had her attention when her orange colored eyes softened. "How do you suggest I do that Jasper? If I don't do what she wants people will die; people I care about. I cannot, I will not, risk the lives of those I now consider family. They are the only family I have ever known Jazz."

"Then start acting like it." I told her as I took a step towards so I was close enough to cup her face with both of my hands. "You think you're doing the right thing and protecting all of us by giving yourself up to her, but the truth is you are taking the easy way out. You may not see it that way, but it's the truth. If you give in to Maria and her demands then you are leaving the hard part to the rest of us. I am begging you to listen to me and hear what I am saying. Please Alice, I need you to rethink what you're about to do because if you don't then I will be forced to do something extreme. So, what's it going to be darlin'?"

For a moment she didn't say anything and I thought maybe she was about to lecture me, but when she finally did speak, I had hope she was finally starting to see things my way. "If I am going to even think about changing my mind then you need to tell me what you have in mind."

I smiled and pressed my lips against her for a soft kiss which deepened almost instantly. I would continue to change her mind a bit later, but for right now, I was simply content with kissing her. Besides, if my words couldn't change her mind then perhaps my kissing skills could. Just to ensure my kissing skills impressed her, I ran my tongue along the roof of her mouth while at the same time I brought my hands away from her face, down her back, and finally to her ass where I lifted her up with one hand and let the other move up slightly so my fingers could caress her upper thigh. When she pulled back I moved my lips to the column of her throat and started to leave soft gentle kisses along her marble yet silky soft skin.

"Jasper?" I paused my kissing when I heard her speak my name so I could look in to her eyes and make sure I gave her my full attention.

"Yes darlin'?" I tilted my head a bit to the left so I could see her better, though I made sure to keep my gaze firmly locked with hers.

She smiled and her eyes twinkled alerting me to the fact she no longer had Maria on her mind, or if she did then her feelings about our creator had rapidly changed. "How about we leave this place and go somewhere so we can be alone. If you get what I'm saying then you should understand why I think it would be best for us to go somewhere quiet."

TBC...

AN: Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry if it stinks, but right now my family has a lot of stuff going on and things are just hectic so I want to thank you all for being so understanding and patient.

Please R&R like always!


End file.
